Crossing Paths
by LaClem
Summary: Kagome and Ichigo attend the same university, and he just picked the right partner for the new class project on feudal Japan. IchiGome IY/Bleach, rating will change to mature later on for more adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just give the fic a try, that's all I ask. It's a little, okay, maybe a lot OOC. My mind works in mysterious ways, it's something I've grown used too.. Onwards..

Disclaimer: Nope, not the owner of either Bleach or Inuyasha.

Sitting in the last row, in the last class of the day, he was bored. College was proving to be quite difficult, if things could only be as simple as handling his zanpacto. Hell, just another hour and the weekend would be upon him. He was going to be meeting up with some old friends from high school. Word was that even Rukia and Renji were supposed to make an appearance. Yes, another hour. Ichigo sighed again as the instructor of feudal Japan trudged on, really who cared about history anyway?

Bother, why was she even in this stupid class in the first place? It's not like she didn't _live_ the past already! Well, still living it. It was true, they had yet to defeat Naraku and pieced the whole jewel together again. Kagome could barely contain herself in the back of the class, her mind was on other things. Like how so much had changed over the years.

"And so class, find a partner, then discuss the project for the rest of the hour."

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts as the students started rising and talking amongst themselves. She gathered quickly that they must be seeking partners. Unfortunately, none of her friends had this particular class with her, as they all took it the year before. Sighing aloud, as she silently cursed herself for waiting a year to attend university. At the time, she thought it was a good idea for taking a year off her studies to remain in feudal Japan with Inuyasha and the group to try to finally end Naraku.

'Damn. I hate group work!' Ichigo looked at his peers, as they stood talking with each other. Each pair making plans for the weekend to study. He sighed, yet again, and stood up to search for someone still available. He looked to his left and found a girl sitting to herself and made his way over to her. Her eyes closed, her long wavy black hair cascading down her back, he tapped her shoulder.

She looked up instantly, who would dare touch her? Closing her eyes again, fighting down her instincts. 'This is not the feudal era, this is not the feudal era!'. She peered up sheepishly at her intruder and was caught up by his bright orange hair. She stood up and traced her fingers through his short choppy locks. Completely ignoring the irritated look the guy was giving her.

'What the hell!' he screamed to himself, 'oh…but it does feel kinda good. What! No it doesn't!' Oh, it so does, he sighed again in defeat. Then started to look down at his _attacker_, and was soon entranced by a pair of breathtaking blue gray eyes.

Kagome felt his gaze on her, and looked into his eyes. Warm mahogany, she felt strength from him, honor, and…safe. She pulled her hands from his hair and blushed up at him, what had come over her?

"I'm sorry, you reminded me of someone very dear to me." she explained, he still looked at her oddly.

"Um…do you have a partner yet?" he asked, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh, no, I don't." she said, risking another glance up at him.

"Well…"

"Sure! Thanks for asking! I might add, you made a good choice! I know a lot about feudal Japan!" she said, convincing him of his choice. "Oh, but…did you happen to catch what the project is on?"

He sweat dropped, didn't she just make herself sound so convincing a second ago? She didn't even hear what the project was about. Neither did he, so he guess he couldn't be quite the hypocrite. His shoulders lagged in defeat, yet again, and they made their way to the professor. Kagome explained that they couldn't quite hear him in the back row and he happily gave them the particulars on the project that needed to be done.

"Sure thing Higurashi, it is required for each team to choose two of the seven heroes from the Shikon hunt from 500 years ago. You will each make a presentation to the rest of the class based on your choice. Then you act your choice in a small skit, that should be around 5 minutes in length. Grades will be based on detail, accuracy, and also how well you get along with your partner. I hope this explains more clearly for you and Kurosaki."

Kagome looked to _Kurosaki_ as he looked to _Higurashi_. She then smiled at him again, then asked the professor a few more questions. Happy with the answers, although still puzzled as to why he said seven heroes, and not six, they made their way back to the last row and sat down next to each other.

"I'm Kagome by the way, Higurashi Kagome." she said sweetly.

"Kurasaki Ichigo. So, I really don't know much about the legend of the Jewel of Four Souls." he said looking down at the hands in his laps.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he quickly looked up at her, "Don't worry Kurasaki Ichigo, I know plenty of this group. In fact I know almost anything in regards to six of the seven members."

He blushed at her slight touch on his shoulder. A touch that Rukia gave him many times, Orihime as well, but if felt differently when she touched him. He felt warm. He opened his mouth to say something, but she removed her hand and wrote on a piece of notebook paper.

"Here's my number Kurasaki Ichigo, may I have yours?"

"Just call me Ichigo." he said rather bluntly, making her shrug back a little.

"Oh…thank you."

He took the paper from her and folded to place in his pocket, but kept it in his grasp. Then he wrote his number on her notebook, and they remained quiet for some time.

"So, when do you think we should get together?" she asked timidly.

"I wouldn't mind hearing what you know of the legend and the shard hunters, hmm. I'm busy tonight, but tomorrow should be fine."

"Actually, I'm busy all day Saturday. Sunday too." she frowned.

"Oh, uh…"

"Well, I guess I can try to get out of it. They won't be happy though."

"No, it's okay. Let's just get together after school tonight and I'll cancel my plans."

"Oh, but that's not fair to you Ichigo. No, I will just leave later on Saturday evening. It should leave plenty of time."

"Are you sure? I'm just meeting with some old friends, they can wait." he offered.

"I must meet with my friends too, I've been away far too long. Who knows what trouble they've caused." she said grinning out in space. He couldn't help but smile at her expression. This girl was full of emotions, and he enjoyed seeing them pass over her beautiful face. Shaking his head at his thoughts, he looked back down at his hands, still holding her number.

They spent the rest of the hour in quiet conversation, learning the basics of each other. That Ichigo's family ran the medical practice her family often visited. Especially Kagome herself, as she was hurt often in the feudal era and returned home for treatment. But she never remembered seeing him there. But she should have put two and two together, after all, her doctor was Mr. Kurasaki. He learned that her family lived on a shrine, and that she suffered many _illnesses _in high school. She explained also that she took a year off from school, to help some of her friends out. She didn't quite go into details but neither did he.

They didn't realize the bell had already rung, and didn't notice the students filing out of the room, leaving them alone. They already made plans to meet at her family's shrine next morning sharp. He sounded rather interested in the legend itself, much to even his surprise. But talking with Kagome came easily. They sat there for another hour talking, and only when she laughed aloud at something he said, did they notice that her laugh was an echo.

Stunned, they looked around to find themselves completely alone, not even the instructor was in the room. Embarrassed, she looked to Ichigo, and he also held a slight blush on his face. She giggled at him again.

"Time certainly got away from us Ichigo." she smiled at him.

He returned her smile and admitted "I couldn't wait for this class to end earlier."

"I will see you tomorrow, I must hurry now." she said, standing and walking to her former spot to collect her things.

She paused however, when he grabbed her hand. She hesitantly turned at looked at him, shock evident in her eyes. Instantly the shocked of his actions reached his own gaze, and he shuffled his feet.

"I just wanted to say, it was nice meeting you, Kagome."

She blushed further and nodded, then tightened her grasp on his hand and turned fully to him. Why? Why did she perform her next action, she would ponder over until she got home. But still, she pulled herself closer to him, and reached up to kiss his cheek, then whispered "likewise Kurasaki Ichigo." in his ear.

Quickly she turned away and pulled her backpack on, and her laptop case over her shoulder and hurried from the class. Leaving Ichigo frozen in his spot, with his hand on the cheek she kissed him on. He didn't know how long he stood there, lost in his thoughts. The fiery expressionable Kagome made quite the impression on him. Finally shaking his head, he gathered his things and also left to find his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well, I do own bleach (Clorox anyway. Hmm...actually I'm out) Damn! I don't own Inuyasha, and now I don't own any bleach! Or the anime Bleach.

A/N: I really hope I don't lose anyone here, from here on, it is really OOC. Please just keep an open mind, I've had this written for a while now, but at least I've enjoyed it. (Fingers crossed)

Still blushing fiercely, Kagome leaped into the well, and 500 years into the past. As usual Inuyashawas waiting for her. He gave her an annoyed look but said nothing, as he escorted her back to the village. She wondered why Inuyasha was so quiet, as she took in his look. Inuyasha, the half demon. Part dog demon, part human, was in a foul mood. He still wore his red fire-rat kimono, with his sword, the tetsusaiga, at his side.

Instinctly, she tugged on his doggy ears on top his head, much to his distaste. But still he gave in and even enjoyed the attention from his master. He started to move his right leg to her ministrations. She giggled at his antics then asked him what was wrong.

He sighed, "Sesshomaru is waiting for you in your hut." he explained. As mentioned, many things have changed over the years. Kaede passed on, and left her hut to Kagome. The village was now considered Kagome's, as it was under her protection. Over the years Kagome only grew in her miko powers. Stronger than even Inuyasha now, the change was made. And Kagome was their pack leader.

"Lord Sesshomaru huh? Wonder what it is he would like to discuss?" she looked to Inuyasha.

He only shrugged and said, "He won't speak to anyone. He's been here for two days. Just sitting in your hut waiting for you to return."

Kagome frowned at this news. What did Sesshomaru wish to speak with her about? She shrugged it off, knowing she would find her answer soon enough, and hurried with Inuyasha to the village. She nodded her hellos to Sango and Miroko and pet Kilala. Shippo flew immediately into her arms, telling her how much he missed her. She cuddled the little fox demon in her arms and nuzzled her head against him. She loved playing with his bright orange fur. Gently she placed him down and head quietly into her hut. She was met with the cold eyes of the demon lord.

((((00)))) Scene Change ((((00))))

Ichigo walked slowly from the classroom, down the hall and out the door. He soon found himself in his home and in his bedroom. He went in the bathroom and finally caught his own image in the mirror. He noticed his cheek, and the lightly glossed impression of lips there. He blushed madly at the reminder of her lips on his skin. He quickly wiped off the mark and kept his hand on his hot cheek. He closed his eyes and lay down on his bed, hand still on cheek.

He heard the door open to his room and heard his fathers heavy feet stomp over to him. Ichigo only looked at him, but refrained from moving.

"Ichigo my boy, I need a favor."

"This can't be good. What do you want old man?"

"I need you to stay home tonight with your sisters."

"But I made plans with my friends. I'm leaving in an hour to meet with them."

"Please Ichigo. Can you take them with you?"

Was his father pleading with him, Ichigo grew suspicious. "What are you up to?"

Isshin smiled brightly at his son, "I have a date!"

"Oh gross! I'm busy and you bother me with a date!"

"Come now son, I'm serious about this one. I really want things to go smoothly."

Ichigo studied his father, and recognized the serious look on his features.

"Please son. If you really can't help out then I will cancel."

"Rghh…fine, I'll take them with me. Enjoy your night out old man."

"Oh boy! Thanks! I'm leaving now, so don't wait up!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to see anything I'm not supposed to anyway." he cringed.

Damn! He should've used the school project as an excuse. Not that he minded watching his two younger sisters, but he really wanted to talk with Rukia and Renji to see if they knew anything on the Shikon legend. He could beg Orihime to watch them while he spoke with them, surely she would help them.

He sat down to dinner with the girls and told them to get ready to go to see his friends. They weren't too happy with his announcement, but he forced them along anyway. He then complimented on the meal, like he always did. The girls really picked up things around the house when their mother passed away. Growing up without a mother figure was hard on them, but they managed as a family. At least they had each other.

((((00)))) Scene Change ((((00))))

Kagome looked at the wrapping in her hands and glanced again over the fire to the demon lord across from her.

"It is time miko."

"Are you so sure Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked him.

"Hn." he gave a slight nod.

She unwrapped the cloth and found a short sword, and lifted it for inspection. The blade was light blue, with intricate carving on it, in the shape of swirls and sakura blossoms. She placed the hilt in her palm and found it light weight, perfect for her form. She gave a few practice swings and smiled happily at Sesshomaru. She walked to his side and kneeled before him, "Thank you." Again he merely nodded.

When Kagome took over her group as pack leader, Sesshomaru constantly fought against her. He despised his hanyou brother, but for Inuyasha to allow a mere human wench to take his place as pack leader, was even more of a disgrace than his half-breed blood. Their matches ended similar to that of Sesshomaru verse Inuyasha. Only Sesshomaru and Kagome's were more bloody. As time went on, she made sure to heal him before he left. And eventually, they merely practiced together, and planned together how they would team together against Naraku when the time was right.

Kagome no longer wore her school uniform, not since she graduated from high school. And now since she was the priestess of the village she wore her miko kimono. Only hers were blue and white, to match her eyes. Sesshomaru approved this change of wardrobe on his brother's pack leader. And he also approved of her strength and thought of her as an equal.(A/N: yeah right, like Sesshomaru considers _anyone_ his equal.) This took a long long time for the change of mind, a long time, and many fought battles.

"There is more miko."

"Is there?" she asked, looking up at his golden gaze. He was similar to Inuyasha, yet so very different. His cold exterior. Many times she grew jealous of his long silken silver locks, swaying against his back. She found the marks on his cheeks to suit his features. And when she healed him after their battles, she always traced the crescent moon on his forehead. His ears were pointed, as he was a full dog demon after all. And his eyes were gold, as Inuyasha's were more amber in color. Sesshomaru's kimono was all white with red near the shoulder. He wore his two swords at his side. The tenseiga, sister sword of the tetsusaiga. Both swords from his father's fangs. His other sword, the tokijin, was brutal, but not as much as the tetsusaiga. The tensaiga was a sword of healing and life. Sesshomaru could bring life to those recently deceased with a single swipe.

"It seems he has returned to this earth. My father, Lord Inu-no-Taisho." Sesshomaru said, bringing the attention of his younger half-brother Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you mean Sesshomaru?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Sit boy! You will show Lord Sesshomaru the respect he deserves." Kagome demanded. Instantly Inuyasha was face first in the ground.

This however, was not enough for Sesshomaru, as he instantly held Inuyasha by the throat with his poison claws.

"Submit!" yelled Kagome. And Sesshomaru released Inuyasha as he was brought to the kneeling position.

"Damn woman! You will remove this necklace from this Sesshomaru!" Oh how he hated this reminder of his weakness from that unfortunate fateful day. The day he finally saw Kagome equal to his ability. (A/N: Again, yeah right.) That fight was particularly long and hard on them both. Each wishing to vent out their frustrations. She tricked him, and placed the necklace she created around his neck. When she screamed sit, he was confused. She then panicked and started using many different words. She tried sit, down, roll over, beg, then finally submit. That cursed word! And he was forced to kneel in front of her. While his eyes bled red, the fight lasted even longer after that.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wish not to fight tonight. Please. Explain how your father has been returned to us?" Kagome pleaded with the angry demon lord. She was extra curious as to how Inu-no-taisho could be returned from death. What would that mean for Sesshomaru? Would he still be lord of the western lands?

"Remove the necklace and I shall explain."

She smiled down at him, watching as he stoically raised. "I don't think that would be healthy for my life."

"You know I would not kill you miko. You are too valuable to the cause."

"And after the cause? Surely you would not hesitate to remove myself of your presence by means of death."

He smirked at her, ready for the challenge. He knew he could never destroy her, he owed much to her. After all, she returned his arm to him. The very arm his damned half-brother removed of him.

"I spoke with him 3 days ago, and he wishes an audience with you, Lady Kagome."

The rest of her companions, as well as herself, dropped their jaws at his formality towards her.

"I explained that you were a mere human with strong miko powers. But he insists on calling you Lady." he smirked again at her.

She frowned at him, would the cold demon lord ever change?

"I must return soon, back to my home. I will return tomorrow evening. I can meet with him the following morning Lord Sesshomaru. I request that you please explain to him my situation?"

"Hn."

"Before you depart from us, I ask that you please walk with me Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He nodded and walked into the forest, her following close behind. She gave one glance to Inuyasha to watch over her group. She saw him nod to her, and she turned her attention back to following the demon lord. They walked a bit further, before he grabbed her waist and formed his cloud to travel further away. This was done to guarantee privacy. This was a practice they shared many times after their battles to discuss strategy.

He settled them near a hot spring a few minutes later, they were miles away from her group. He let go of her slender form and turned his back to her, as she splashed water on her face.

"Thank you Sess."

He raised a delicate silver brow in her direction, he still did not like her casual address while in private.

"I would like further information on the sword you presented me with."

At this he smirked at her, and fully turned to face her. He found her leaning against a boulder, her bright blue gaze on his.

"Please Sess."

He studied her tired form, "It is as you believe. I had the sword made from my fang. The powers it contains I know is of the poison that runs through my claws. Also that it can withstand and adapt to your miko energy. We shall practice soon together to see what attacks you can find the fang contains. Also, just three days ago…" he hesitated.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"My father took the sword to Totsai, master sword builder, and added his own fang to the powers. I believe this may have something to do with his reason for demanding a meeting with you."

"Hmm." she pondered this new information, "Sess, why did you have a sword made for me with your fang?" she now noticed that indeed, his left fang was much smaller than his right. Demon's fang grow back after being taken from then after some time.

"I see no reason to explain my actions to you, wench." he smirked.

"Are you trying to goad me into a fight demon?" she sassed back to him.

"Perhaps, I'm angry and feel a need to vent, bitch."

"Too bad for you, I need to return. It's almost morning as it is, and I have a meeting with someone." she said turning away from him. She knew he was playing with her. "And…I'm not your bitch."

"Maybe not Kagome, yet." and suddenly he was right behind her, nuzzling her neck with his right fang. This was new, Sesshomaru never did this before. She turned to look at him, and felt uncomfortable under his heated gaze.

"Sess…"

"I tease you miko. If it makes you feel better, now that my cursed father returned, he is determined that I take a mate for the western lands. He believes it has been far too long that I ran things alone. And worry not priestess, I would never take a mere human as a mate for life."

"You ass. Whoever said I wanted you for a mate anyway?"

"Oh, but don't you?" he implied as he lowered his face near hers.

She smiled, playing along, and brought her face closer to his, "Even if it were a slight consideration, which it is not. I would never disrespect you, by allowing you to mate a mere human."

At this he smirked again and raised his head. He enjoyed the time he spent with this miko, she made him forget his obligations. He could only hope for his mate to have as much fire as she did. But he could never mate a human, or he could see himself considering this little spitfire. But it was out of the question, one of his blood would not taint his family line further. Even though his own father did so, by mating that human Izayoi. She proved to be the death of Inu-no-Taisho. Sesshomaru would never allow a human to be the death of him. Not even the miko in front of him.

"I must return Sess. Would you mind?" she asked.

In answer, he grabbed her waist and roughly pulled her form to his side, and they were off on his cloud. He landed safely near the village and turned to leave. She shook her head at the demon lords antics, and headed into the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a thank you for those who have reviewed/fave'd/and put the story on alert. :) Again, stick with me here. Very OOC, but I do enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.

He walked up to the house with his sisters close behind him, both frowning. Then he knocked at the door and they were greeted by a joyous Orihime. She hugged the two girls and rushed them in, offering them some really odd looking food platter. Both graciously turned down her offer, and resided on the couch to watch tv.

Ichigo shook his head and closed the door behind him, he spotted Renji leaning against the wall, talking with Uryu and Chad. Catching his attention, Renji nodded slightly to the kitchen and Ichigo caught his gaze locked with Rukia's. His memories played through his mind. This was the girl he had been put through so much trouble over. All the training, and the betrayals. And his friends were even brought into the mix.

Ichigo, long ago, when he first Rukia, became a soul reaper in her place. Soul reapers perform many functions, but mainly to exterminate hollows, and guide the dead to the soul society. But Rukia was a pawn in a larger scheme, unknown to her. And she was sentenced to death by the soul society. Ichigo and his friends were sent to the soul society, where they eventually freed her, and then Ichigo had to fight the master behind all the lies. The former captain, all believed to be dead, Aizen. That battle was long, and nearly claimed his life. But in the end Aizen was defeated, and Rukia was freed. Along his journey, he made friends with many captains and lieutenants in the soul society. Among then, was Renji. He was the lieutenant to Rukia's older brother, Byakuya.

Ichigo fought against both men, but in the end he ended up the saviour of the soul society. All this trouble, for Rukia. Ichigo knew that Renji held more feelings than friendship for Rukia, but he didn't think she held the same for Renji. Mainly Rukia hung out with himself, but they were just friends.

He walked into the kitchen and said hello to Orihime, Rukia, and some of his other friends. For a few hours, everyone just hung out together and had a good time. After a while though, he asked Orihime to watch his now sleeping sisters on the couch, so he could speak with Renji and Rukia. With a quick nod, she was off to the living room, placing a blanket over the sleeping girls. Ichigo then led his two friends out the door and they walked the streets to a park.

"What's this about Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"I just had some questions. But I'm not sure you guys would even know anything."

"Try us." offered Renji.

"See, I'm just not sure about your abilities." said Ichigo.

"What was that! Why you…"

"Okay! Ichigo, out with it already!" yelled Rukia, effectively stopping a fight between the two boys.

"Fine. What you two idiots know about the Shikon Jewel and the legend behind it of the shard hunters?"

"Where did you hear about the jewel of four souls?" asked Renji.

"My college class, the history of feudal Japan." he explained.

"Right, I suppose it would be discussed and taught in your schools." offered Rukia.

"Well what can you tell me about it? I'm meeting with my class partner tomorrow morning, and I would like to know a little about it before I meet with her."

"The jewel of four souls had immense power. I really don't know much about it, only that a miko accidentally shattered it with a sacred arrow, and she embarked on a journey with a half demon to piece the shards back together. Along the way, they met a few others and together they formed a group, where the miko eventually became the leader and defeated a powerful nemesis. This nemesis was another half demon, but he was completely evil, and he turned his pieces of the shard black, where normally it is pure. Because the jewel is normally protected by priestesses. Other than that, I really don't know much."

"That tells me a little bit Rukia. But what is a miko?"

"Think of a quincy. They have spiritual powers, they can heal, and they protect. Some miko's are also fighters. The miko of the shikon jewel was very rare. She was very strong, not much is known of her." said Renji.

"The girl I'm meeting tomorrow morning said she knows a lot about the group, I don't want to seem like a fool in front of her."

"Is that a blush Ichigo?" teased Renji.

"No! Rggh…" Ichigo walked off, back to the Orihimi's home. Leaving Rukia and Renji alone.

"What are you thinking Rukia?"

"It was always rumored that the miko was a time traveller, from the future. No one could ever prove this, but…"

"You think Byakuya would have more information Rukia?"

"Perhaps. I've never really thought about the legend that much before."

"Me either. After all, it's just a school project."

"You're right Renji, no need to worry on it further, thank you."

Soon they returned back to the party and enjoyed the rest of the evening with their friends before they had to return to the soul society. They found Ichigo talking with Chad in a corner. And they joined in with Orihime and Uruyu again in the kitchen.

After another couple hours, the two girls on the couch stirred and pleaded with their brother to take them home. After much begging, and of course some threats, Ichigo wished his friends goodbye. Really he needed to get going anyway. It was already 2 in the morning, and he needed to meet Kagome early that morning.

So he headed out his sisters and soon found the street his home was on. His youngest sister was basically sleep walking, so he pulled her into his arms, and she instantly allowed sleep to consume her. He stepped the steps leading to the porch and unlocked the door. Only to find a truly disgusting scene in front of him. He instantly covered the eyes of his remaining awake sister, and looked away himself. "Father."

"Oh! Sorry son! Come on in!" said Isshin, moving away from his date.

Ichigo moved in and walked to lay his sister on her bed, the other sister remained with her. Ichigo hesitated, but found himself back in the living room. The woman with his father seemed strangely familiar.

"Hey boy! This is Sakura, isn't she a beauty?"

Ichigo saw the woman blush, but she said hello nonetheless. "Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Ichigo."

"Such a nice boy." she gushed.

"Don't let her nice manners go to your head son, can't let you get an ego bigger than you can handle now, can we?"

"You are such an idiot old man!" complained Ichigo.

"I'm sorry you had to see us…like…" Sakura couldn't finish.

"Oh hell, it was just a kiss Sakura. Well, not just a kiss, well…hmmm."

"Uh…dad, I'm off to bed now. I have to meet someone tomorrow. Goodnight Sakura, it was nice meeting you. If you can put up with his nonsense, you have my respect."

"Ichigo! Come on, help your father out!" said Isshin. Ichigo just shook his head and walked into his bedroom and was quickly asleep.

(((00))) Scene Change (((00)))

"I'll see you guys soon, I'm really sorry I have to leave again so early. I will have two weeks off coming soon, we will plan further what to do with that time." said Kagome still hugging Shippo close.

"Okay Kagome. We will wait for you this evening." said Sango, embracing her dear friend.

"Goodbye Kagome, take care." said Miroku with a nod.

"Bye Kagome." offered Shippo, jumping from her arms.

"See you soon guys." she said, turning to Inuyasha.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded her consent, as she climbed on his back.

They were off in a flash, and soon by the well, she climbed off his back and pet his ears again before jumping into the well. This time, she was surprised to see Inuyasha with her when she landed in her time. He took her with him to the top of the well house, and walked with her to her home. The sun was just getting ready to rise and they were in her bedroom, with her laying down on her bed. He stood over her, watching her sleep for a few minutes. His master was truly tired, he noticed as he reflected over her.

Kagome was strong, this he knew. He watched several times from the sidelines as she battled against Sesshomaru. He wondered at their relationship, but knew that his stupid half-brother would never mate a human. He was slightly jealous at their closeness though, as he knew she was once close with him as well. But he hurt her too many times. He moved a few strands of Kagome's hair behind her ear and smiled down at her sleeping form.

She moved slightly and he sat on the ground beside her. It was a couple hours later when her alarm went off, and she whispered for 5 more minutes. He smirked and destroyed her alarm clock for her. But woke her a few minutes later.

She raised her blue eyes at him, and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Inuyasha, you stayed with me the whole time?"

"Yeah. I wish to speak with you Kagome."

"What's on your mind Inuyasha?"

"I'm worried about you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry that I'm not strong enough to protect you master."

"I am not your master Inuyasha, we have been through this. You identified me as your pack leader. Due to my abilities, but mainly because the group has to wait until I'm ready to hunt, and that I am the one who can sense the shards. I do not own you."

"I know Kagome, I'm sorry to worry you." he said, flattening his ears.

"What is it Inuyasha? You never talk to me like this. I wish to know what troubles you."

"A few things I guess. I worry about your safety, and it bothers me that my half-brother now watches over you because I can't. And now surely my own father will protect you, where as I failed. I worry about the battle with Naraku and the outcome. And I worry that Kikyo will betray us yet again and try to take your life."

"Inuyasha. She's your mate, you doubt her even now?" she asked quite surprised. Kikyo was the first to help her hone her miko abilities after Kaede passed on. Soon she and Inuyasha mated but she still stayed away from the group, out of respect to the pack leader. Kikyo knew that Kagome was stronger than she, and guided her to several different other priestesses to further her training. For Kikyo would never be complete until Kagome defeated Naraku, only then could she be free.

"She's been distant lately, I worry she plans your demise. But know that I would destroy her before she could act against you." he said.

"You are so loyal to me Inuyasha. Kikyo has been good to me over time, you know this. But I will take your instincts into consideration. We do share the same soul, and I feel no betrayal from her, but still. I will be more careful around her. Does that make you happy with that worry?"

"Feh."

"Inuyasha. You should not worry so. Especially in regards to your half-brother and father. Neither shall protect me, for they cannot. My fate is yet to be decided, I do not know if I will succeed in defeating Naraku, but I will not allow them to place their or your life on the line to protect me during the battle."

"Kagome. Why would you say such a thing?" he asked angrily. His fear growing out of concern.

"Everyone else has suffered so much at his hands. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, you and Kikyo. Everyone from your time has had so much pain courtesy of Naraku. Where as he has not done much to me personally. I will not allow anyone to place their life to protect mine."

"…"

"Come Inuyasha, I must get ready for my meeting. Can we please discuss this further at a later time? I wish to hear what else is on your mind."

"Yeah yeah. I'll wait for you this evening by the well."

Kagome nodded to him and he soon out the windew.

She showered and readied for her schedule with Kurosaki Ichigo. She thought about the man with bright orange hair. The hair that reminded her of little Shippo, she still couldn't believe that she ran her fingers through his silky locks. She liked his short spiky cut. Oh, now she was blushing thinking about his hair. That and his warm, dark gaze. She shuddered at the thought of seeing him again, she hoped he wasn't still mad that she dared to kiss his cheek yesterday. She looked at herself again in the mirror and saw the blush creep down her neck. Funny, she didn't blush last night when Sess grazed her neck with his fangs. But she knew he was just teasing her, my how her relationship changed where the formidable demon lord was concerned.

She laughed out loud at her thoughts and threw on some clothes. Deciding on a black halter top with dark blue jeans. She then put a brush through her hair and left her face alone, then pulled on some black tenni's and head down the stairs for breakfast. She found her mother at the stove and her grandfather at the table.

"Kagome! Good morning, I saw Inuyasha earlier, he couldn't stay for breakfast?" her mother asked with a smile.

"Morning mom. No, he had to return to Kikyo and the others. You are beaming today mom." she took in her mom's slight blush and wondered over it.

"Oh, well, I got that job I was telling you about. I have my final interview with the head boss Monday morning to iron out the details." she smiled happily.

"That's great mom! I knew you could do it!" grinned Kagome, swooping her mother into a huge hug. The shrine was coming close to getting shut down due to funds. Her mother had a hard time finding a job, but she was good at what she did. She was into marketing and dabbled a little in finance for major corporations. But this was great news, the company she would now be working for, was the largest corporation in Tokyo!

"Things are turning in our favor dear. So, I'm making omelets for breakfast!"

"Where's Souta?" Kagome asked.

"He's still in his room, playing that video game thing." her gramps said.

"What ya got there gramps?"

"Oh…this is the legendary dagger of Lady Kadiri…" (A/N: if you've seen my profile page, Kadiri is my pitiful muse and since the story was her idea, she demanded to be in it at some point. So here's to you, you little hellcat!) he then went into a nearly twenty minute story she was sure false. But she listened regardless.

Souta soon joined them and they all had breakfast, but was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Souta jumped up and answered it, and found a Kurosaki Ichigo looking for his sister. Souta led him into the kitchen where the family was gathered. And Kagome was the last to look up from her yummy omelet.

"Oh! Ichigo!" she cried out, quite surprised to find him standing before her family. Had that much time passed already?

"Kagome." 'this is a bit awkward.' he thought.

"Oh, uh…mom, gramps, Souta, this is Ichigo. I'm meeting with him today for a school project." she offered. Everyone said hello, except for her mother, who was quickly at the stove again, her back turned to Ichigo. She called Kagome to her and told her she had to run for supplies for dinner that evening. Kagome said okay, and watched oddly as her mother quickly left the kitchen.

Ichigo was still wondering what was going on, when Kagome offered to make him an omelet. He accepted seeing as he missed breakfast that morning. He took her mother's former seat and the young boy Souta quickly took him up in conversation. Talking about video games and music. Soon Kagome was finished cooking him the omelet and presented it to him. Then took her seat across from him.

"Wow Kagome, this is actually pretty good. Thanks." he said, chowing down another bite.

She blushed as whispered her thanks to him.

Her grandfather was next to depart to sort through his belongings again, and to return the dagger. After of course, going through the same story to Ichigo. And like a good student, Ichigo listened to every word of the old man. Only once catching Kagome's gaze and smirked at her.

Then it was just the three young ones, and Kagome stood to take the dishes from the table. This was Souta's cue to leave so he wouldn't get dragged into doing anymore chores. Ichigo shook his head and covered for Souta as he made his escape.

Ichigo then stood and moved to Kagome's side, which surprised her to find him suddenly next to her and she dropped a plate. He quickly caught it before it hit the floor. He smiled down at her and started to wash the dishes himself, then rinsed. She took up her spot next to him at the sink and dried them. He sat back down and watched as she finished putting all the dishes away. She thanked him for the help, and he insisted he should do something to earn the good breakfast. She only laughed at him and threw her towel at him, successfully hitting him in the head.

He grinned at her and purposely strode towards her back as she reached up to put some glasses away. He caught the cup from behind her, and she pushed back against him, shocked at his quietness. He enjoyed the feeling of her against him, and continued to put the glass away. He finally moved away from her, releasing her from being trapped and she turned to him, with a blush playing at her cheeks. He smirked at her and took his seat once again. What the hell was coming over him?

She didn't realize how tall he was until he was suddenly behind her, reaching over her to put the last of the glasses away. When she pushed back into him, she could feel how hard his body was, all sinewy muscle rippled under his clothes. She should have guessed from his strong jaw, his body was warm and fluid against hers, and that smirk he sent her, oh boy.

She then wondered at herself, how did she pull it off? She went from being a pack leader, to a dutiful daughter, to a blushing teenage girl.

A/N: I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist it! I had to have Inuyasha call Kagome master! At least once!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is getting old... I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.

"So, you're 19 right Kagome?"

She nodded, "Just turned, last month. And you're 18?"

His turn to nod, "I will be 19 in a few months. Didn't you say you took a year off from college?"

"Yes, I did. To help my pack."

"Your pack?"

"Oh…uh…some friends." How could she be so stupid? He was too easy to talk to.

"Hmm. Are you ready to discuss the project?" he asked.

"Right. Come on." she then led him out to the well house, and they sat down inside, beside the opening. First though, she lit a few torches, so it wouldn't be so dark. They both had their notebooks out and she asked him what he knew of the legend.

"Only that a miko accidentally shattered the jewel of four souls, and she joined a half demon and some others to form a group to find the shards and to defeat some other more evil half demon. I know it's not much."

"You got the jist of it. There were six members of the group."

"Didn't the professor say seven?"

"He did," she briefly wondered if Sesshomaru was to join their pack, even for only the final approaching battle "As of now, I only know of the six. Perhaps if I knew the name of the seventh I might know more."

He nodded and asked her to continue.

"First there is the half-breed Inuyasha. He is half dog demon and half human, he is loud and proud. He had a sword made from his full blooded demon father, called tetsusaiga. The sword would transform from a rusty blade into a really large strong blade. This sword was capable of many attacks, I can explain more of it later if you like."

"Okay, he sounds interesting. Was he really strong?"

"To a degree. Don't get me wrong yes, he's very strong. But there are many others in that era who succeeded him in strength. But in his pack, group…he was second strongest. Next was Miroku, he was a monk and a big pervert. He would ask almost any woman he came across if they would bear his children. Earning many smacks. But his heart was for only Sango. She is a beautiful demon slayer, who joined the group after finding a common interest with the others."

"Alright, I follow you so far."

"Then there was Shippo. He was a little fox demon, and so cute. Sorry…the group found him as an orphan and took him in before he was killed by two evil brothers after the jewel shards. These two brothers killed the kitsune's parent, poor little thing. He helped in the fights by orchestrating some strategies and using his fox fire. A little technique capable of his type of demon."

"Did they each have their own sword?"

"Oh right, I told you about the tetsusaiga. But Miroko used a staff, as he was a monk. He would beat the demons with it, and also used sacred sutras for purification. That and his family line was cursed with a black hole in his right hand, this was called a wind tunnel. He could suck up demons, large and small. Sango, being a demon slayer, her weapon of choice was a hiraikotsu, like a large boomerang. She also had a small katana at her side, and was also capable at hand to hand combat. Also, a neko demon traveled with her, named Kilala. Kilala could transform into a large cat and was a strong opponent to most demons. Sango, she is a fierce fighter. Uh, was...I mean she was." she really needed to watch her words.

"What about the miko that shattered the jewel?" he asked, the one he was really curious about.

"Yes, it is said that she traveled from the future to feudal Japan. In an effort to destroy a demon, she shot an arrow, and ended up shattering the jewel into shards in which the demon had stolen. The shards spread throughout the land, and she promised Inuyasha to help him hunt the shards and to put it back together. It was then determined that she was a miko, a priestess. And then that she was born with the Shikon jewel inside of her, and she was the reincarnation of the dead priestess Kikyo. Kikyo, being the former love of Inuyasha. But their love was betrayed by that of Naraku."

"Ah…enter the enemy."

"Am I going into too much detail Ichigo?"

"No, I'm really interested now in the legend. Tell me of Naraku."

"Naraku was originally a human bandit named Onigumo. But near death, Kikyo came across him and healed him. During this time Onigumo fell in love with Kikyo, but Kikyo was in love with Inuyasha. The two planned to wish on the Shikon to make Inuyasha human, instead of full demon or a half breed. But out of desperation, Onigomu allowed hundreds of demons to consume his body and then became a half demon like Inuyasha. Only he changed his name to Naraku and was completely evil. He hurt each of the members in one or the other. He posed as both Kikyo and Inuyasha, causing them to kill each other. Inuyasha was pinned to the god tree by Kikyo's sacred arrow. While Kikyo died of her wounds from the fake Inuyasha. Inuyasha remained pained for 50 years, until the miko from the future found him and unbound him. Naraku is also the one who cursed Miroku's hand. And what he did to Sango is…horrible"

"So the miko from the future, what's her name, and how did she come to the feudal era?"

"…she came to feudal era by accident, through the bone eaters well. As long as she had a jewel shard she could pass through. And her name was…Kagome." she said with her eyes closed.

"…"

Ichigo then realized there may be a reason to be in the well house. Maybe Kagome did this for effect, or to thoroughly mess with his mind. Kagome. It couldn't be her, could it? She did slip a few times, talking like she was living it. No way. But he couldn't know, after all, he traveled to the soul society. Anything was possible at this point.

"Kagome…are you the miko who travels?"

She sweat dropped at his question, "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

He smirked, then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She blushed in the well house at his show of acceptance, "I am that Kagome, I am the miko in the legend."

"So this is the pack you spoke of, your friends that you took a year off for?"

"They are. At first Inuyasha was our leader. But over time, it was realized I held more power than almost any other in that era. There may be two others that could possibly be stronger than I."

"Two?"

"Two full inu youkai, dog demons. Inuyaha's half-brother Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I have fought against him many times. When I first met him he tried to kill me, and then a few times after that as well, but his fights were always with Inuyasha over the sword tetsusaiga. You see with their father died, three swords were left behind. Sounga is a whole other story, I can tell you later. But tensaiga and tetsusaiga are sister swords, made from their father's fangs." she smiled at the thought of her own sword, made from both Sess's and Inu-no-Taisho's fangs, "Tensaiga was gifted to Sesshomaru, the sword of life, he could heal with this sword, and return the newly deceased back to life, actually it could bring back up to one hundred lives in one swipe. Tetsusaiga is of earth, made to protect. And could destroy up to a hundred demons with one strike. Sounga, was the sword of hell, but I can tell you more on that later."

"Who was the other dog demon, besides this Sesshomaru?"

"Inu-no-Taisho. The father of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He was believed to be dead, but as I just learned last night from Sesshomaru, he is now alive again and wishes to speak with me tomorrow morning."

"Taisho? That sounds so familiar." pondered Ichigo.

"I can't believe you actually believe me!" she exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I?" he gave her a smirk and she frowned at him.

"Come on, you have to admit it sounds far fetched."

"Sure it does. But I have a story of my own. You may not believe me Kagome."

"I'd love to hear it. I tire of talking so much."

"Alright. It started two years ago. I met a girl name Rukia…" he went on to explain the soul society and soul reapers. And the betrayal of Aizen. The obstacles he had to overcome, and she was shocked and amazed at his strength. And hung onto his every word all the way until the end of the story.

"Wow Ichigo! Rukia must really mean a lot to you, you went through so much for her."

"She's a good friend, she would do the same for me. I watch out for all my friends, which now includes you." earning him a bright smile from Kagome.

"Oh no, I have to prepare for my journey to the past Ichigo. I'm sorry. I would like to see your transformation, I'm curious to see if I could see your spirit or not."

"I think you might, being a miko. At least sense it."

"I guess, well. I need to my stuff together, sorry to cut this short. I enjoyed spending the day with you."

"Does it have to end now?"

"…what do you mean?"

"Is it possible for anyone else to travel through the well with you?"

"Well, Inuyasha does travel to this time when I'm running behind some times. Hmm..I don't know Ichigo. I suppose we could try it."

"I would like to try."

"Alright, I'm game. Ichigo, wait. I don't know. It's really dangerous right now, the final battle is coming up soon with Naraku. I don't know if this is a good idea or not."

"I'll be back in half an hour, okay. If I don't return in that time, leave without me."

"O-Okay Ichigo."

She watched as he turned and left the well house, and shrine. She went inside to gather her things for the journey, and dressed in her usual white and blue kimono. She now had her new fang on her left side, and her bow and quiver full of arrows at her back. She grabbed her shards and placed it around her neck. She then filled her backpack with goodies for her pack, including a new charm for Rin's bracelet she got her a while back.

She waited in the well house and when there only a few minutes remaining, she saw Ichigo enter. And boy did he look different. Formidable came to mind, strength poured from him. He had a huge sword placed at his back, it was taller than she was. He was dressed in an all black kimono, and he had a determined look on his face.

"Ichigo…" she gasped.

He smirked, "So you see me then. I am in my spirit form, I hope your pack can also see me. Here's the spirit badge I was telling you about."

She only nodded and held her hand out for him. He grabbed it and stepped next to her, looking down to the well. She then handed him a jewel shard.

"Hold onto this tightly, and return it once we cross over please. This little baby was hard to come by. Also, hold onto me when we jump down. If you don't cross over, there is a ladder in the well, and you will be able to crawl out. I will not return until late Sunday night. I hope you don't have an early class Monday morning."

He shook his head no, "Just one class Monday, at 3." he explained.

She nodded, and she stepped up to the well, his hand still in hers. He then surprised her by grabbing her waist with both hands and looking deeply into her blue gray eyes. Both smiled at each other, both anticipating the upcoming adventure. Together they jumped into the well, and the familiar blue light of energy surrounded them both. The well accepted Ichigo's spirit into the past. They landed on the other side, and he jumped them both out from the bottom.

They landed outside, Ichigo immediately noticed the cleaner scent on the wind. He looked around and found the well house gone, and they were surrounded by trees. He looked at the slip of a girl in his arms, he then took his hand and placed the jewel in her palm. Immediately she placed it in the vial at her neck. He then lifted her chin, to meet his gaze again. They studied each other's expressions. He leaned in closer to her warm lips, as she leaned more into him, getting lost in her warm eyes. Both closed their eyes and…

"Kagome! You're here! Hey! Who the hell are you?" yelled Inuyasha, pulling the tetsusaiga from it's sheath.

"Sit boy." said Kagome softly, not breaking her gaze from Ichigo's. Said man, instantly started laughing at the half-demon as he was currently face down in the ground. Kagome shook her head and finally turned to her friend.

"Inuyasha. This is Kurosaki Ichigo, he is a friend from my time." she explained.

"Friend? Feh! Friends don't…"

"Sit!" Bam! Chuckles heard throughout the forest.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting that." said Ichigo to Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, watch your tongue. And please leave us for a few minutes. I must explain a few things to Ichigo."

"Feh. Whatever, I'll be back."

"That was Inuyasha, he's really a sweet guy."

"Obviously." he said dryly.

"Okay. You will notice a big difference in my behaviour. I am the pack leader, and unless you wish to fight me over it, you will treat me as such. This basically means that you will do as I ask, and that you are under my protection. Don't worry, I'm very nice. But I hardly mess around, is that alright with you?"

"I can't wait to see you all fired up."

She blushed at him, her feelings increasing for him by the second. "Also, I'm sure we will meet up with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inu-no-Taisho soon. If you address them, make sure you use their title of Lord. Otherwise I'm sure there will be a battle on hand."

"You know Kagome, I'm not really the type to take orders, but I will for you. Just to let you know, that I won't take any crap either. So if I'm provoked, I will take action."

"I appreciate the warning. But trust me, if there is a situation, I will handle it. Especially as pack leader. No one threatens what is mine and comes out unscathed. Believe me when I say, shall something happen. You will be sitting it out. I will allow no harm to you."

He studied her fierce look and felt suddenly proud. But he knew to remain quiet, she had no idea of what he was capable of.

"Kagome."

"I do appreciate you following these requests Ichigo."

"Yes. And soon, I would like to take you to the soul society, and meet my friends there. They owe me one anyway."

"That would be so cool!" she exclaimed.

"You guys done yet?" growled Inuyasha.

"Come on, let's go." said Kagome, grabbing Ichigo's hand and dragging him through the forest behind Inuyasha.

A/N: Another chapter up. Thanks everyone for the reviews! I will try to introduce Toshiro later on, as requested. You guys are awesome for sticking with this story! Here's to next week!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You guessed it! I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha...

Ichigo smirked at the fiery girl in front of him, this was not how he planned his weekend, but he couldn't be enjoying himself more. He found her company refreshing and…calming. He wasn't sure how this was going to work out. He hoped like hell nothing would happen. He felt an immense desire to protect her, and he wouldn't be able to just sit on the side while she fights. Hell no.

He observed his surroundings, along with the half-breed in front of him. He knew that demons died out years ago, so he would appreciate them while in this time. He also knew that half demons were rare indeed. It was known that demons mated with demons as they hated humans. Curious how Kagome would find a half demon companion. He remained quiet as they came across a small village, and the many villagers greeting their priestess, and giving him odd looks. Obviously for some reason, he was visible to everyone in this era. He would ponder over that later. (A/N: I know, against everything, o well.)

"Kagome!" Ichigo saw a blur of orange fur barrel into Kagome's chest. He frowned, but noticed she instantly cuddled up the little blur. Then he remembered, 'you remind me of someone very dear to me'. This must be who she was talking of when they first met. Thinking back, must be the little fox demon Shippo.

"Hi Shippo!" Yep, he was right. Point one for him!

"Who's that Kagome?" asked a man in purple robes with a staff and a short pony tail. …Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, I will tell everyone at the same time when we are all gathered. Where is Sango?" Yep, point two, go Ichigo!

Ichigo was still silent, observing the way everyone reacted to Kagome and to himself. He was very proud of her for some reason, being a pack leader was obviously a huge thing in this era. She was responsible for the safety of this odd group of hunters.

"She's bathing now, will you join her Lady? She just left." offered Miroku.

"I'm sure you would like that huh Miroku? And what's with the Lady?"

"Kagome! I'm shocked you would think that of me." he said with a devilish grin, "Lord Sesshomaru and Inu-no-Taisho called you Lady Kagome did they not? It is only respectful to call you as such."

"I will speak to them both tomorrow morning, and get more information on Lord Inu-no-Taisho's claim on me being a Lady, I can't all this formality crap."

She sat next to a burning fire, and soon Sango returned with Kilala from the hot spring, clean and refreshed. Ichigo studied her form, this is the demon slayer. She reminded him of Rukia for some reason. He saw the monk checking her out and watched the humourous scene as he placed his hand at her bottom, and the following smack to his face. Even he had winced at the girls strength. He allowed a grin to be placed on his face.

Kagome only shook her head at the familiar antics of her pack. Now that they were all there, she sat them down and began to explain her new companion.

"Everyone, this man here is Kurosaki Ichigo, he is a soul reaper. I will not explain at this time, but consider it to a likeness as a demon slayer, such as yourself Sango. He is my classmate and friend from the university I attend. Know this, as like the rest of you, he is under my protection. I will not hesitate to take action if one were to intend to cause him harm. Also know, that he is more than capable to protect himself, and has my permission to take action should he be provoked. Understood?"

"Of course Lady Kagome, it is a pleasure to meet a friend of Kagome's." said the monk.

"Yes Lady Kagome. I didn't realize another could travel through the well, what is it like Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked the demon slayer.

"It was a little strange, we jumped and then a blue light enveloped us and that was it."

"Feh. What the hell is wrong with you _Lady _Kagome! Bringing some stranger here, what are you thinking!"

"Inuyasha, I don't have to explain anything to you. And...Sango, I'm just glad that he did get through the well." Kagome warned.

"Whatever, it's not a big deal to travel through the well." voiced the half breed. Ichigo only smirked in his direction, he knew the hanyou felt threatened.

"No, but it is a big feat that another person was able to cross, other than you and I. Actually, I wonder if Kikyo could as well?" she wondered out loud.

"Who is Kikyo again? Oh wait...the dead chick right?" Ichigo asked.

"She is the mate of Inuyasha." explained the monk. As said half breed growled.

"So why isn't she apart of your group then?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Out of respect to Kagome. She thinks Kagome does not trust her, even though she offered her protection to the dead miko several times. Especially being mated to Inuyasha." explained an excited fox demon, still in Kagome's lap.

"Is there reason not to trust her?" he asked.

"…She's tried a couple times to kill Kagome." said Sango.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even introduce you to everyone Ichigo, I'm sorry. That is Sango, there's Miroku. You met Inuyasha, and this is Shippo here in my lap. He is like my son, so you see how fond I am of those with orange hair."

"Feh." Inuyasha whispered looking away from everyone.

"That explains a lot, Kagome." said Ichigo, looking deep into her pools of blue gray.

Silence came across the camp for a few minutes, as they each watched the two newcomers. Sango would have to get more details from her friend about this new cute companion, and the obvious attraction between them. Miroku was just thinking he would hear more details later from Sango, knowing she would get it from Kagome. Hmm…Speaking of Sango, she's in the perfect position for me to just…SMACK!

"Can you not keep your hands to yourself?" asked Ichigo.

"Idiot." said Shippo with a yawn.

"Hentai!" screamed Sango.

"Come now Sango, don't think that." causing everyone to laugh, knowing where this was headed.

And sure enough, Miroku was soon laid out by Sango's 'boomerang', with a big knot on his head.

"Kagome, I will be right back." said Inuyasha, suddenly standing.

"Would you please bring her back with you? I wish to have a word with her." said Kagome.

He nodded and waited for her approval to leave. With a slight nod, he was off in search of his mate.

Conversation was fun with Kagome's pack, and soon the half breed returned with his mate Kikyo. Was this the girl that Kagome said everyone thinks they look alike? He could see no similarities at all. Reincarnation perhaps, sure they both long black hair, but the similarities ended there. The dead priestess had empty brown eyes, and her complexion pale, that of a ghost, and she never once smiled. Kagome was full of fire and life, her eyes were a stunning blue gray, and her facial features were much different.

"Welcome Kikyo." greeted Kagome.

The dead miko gave a slight nod to Kagome, and an odd look directed to Ichigo, "Good evening Miko-Sama."

The formality Kikyo had used to address Kagome was quite shocking to the group, but she shrugged it away for the time being. What happened in her absence? Had Inu-no-Taisho already paid a visit to her pack?

"You wanted to see her?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I'm curious to know Kikyo, if you have had a meeting with our contact recently? That, and if you have seen the resurrected Lord Inu-no-Taisho?"

"I have met with our mutual contact Miko-Sama, but nothing was done in your absence. Our contact would not allow me to assist them without you there as a witness, you can understand their reasons. But no, I have not seen Inuyasha's father, in fact, I was not aware he was alive again."

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha at this, the half demon was truly loyal to her, but now she was afraid she just caused a disagreement between him and his mate.

"Kikyo, please know that Inuyasha was very recently made aware of his father's life here on earth. I would not wish to know my fast words have caused him or yourself any hardship."

"Of course Miko-Sama." she said with a slight bow.

"Come Kikyo, I wish to discuss matters further with you. Ichigo-kun, you may join us if you wish. Or you can stay here. It is your choice." she said, a slight tilt of her head.

Ichigo smirked at her, how her demeanor changed so regally in front of her pack. Was this truly the same Higurashi Kagome he was previously falling for? He enjoyed this version of her as well, it was obvious she held much power in her spirit. He looked at her and the dead miko, it was nice for her to offer him to join them.

"Nah. I'd like to see what Inuyasha can do with that sword of his. I sure hope hope your bite's as big as your bark."

"You wanna fight carrot top?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Fine. But boys, don't get too out of hand. I can feel Sesshomaru-sama approaching from the west." she mentioned and led Kikyo from the camp, "Miroku, I trust you can handle matters for a bit while the boys play?" She saw his nod and smile, and continued walking with Kikyo.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, to place you in that position earlier. And I thank you for your loyalty to our contact."

"That is no problem Lady Kagome."

"Please stop with the formality. I can't stand it!"

"Sorry Miko-sama, I mean…Kagome."

"What happened Kikyo? Why is everyone, including you, addressing as such?"

"I believe it could be your new fang, it is obviously from Sesshomaru-sama. You are now considered his equal to all humans and demons alike. Really, you should have been called as such this whole while."

"Why is that Kikyo? And since have you called Sesshomaru Lord?"

"You will see, I believe you will soon find your answers." she smirked.

"Rghh…fine. Tell me about your meeting."

"Our enemy is ready to strike, probably after the next moon cycle is completed. But our contact is ready, and has prepared our package. I think everything should go as planned."

"This is good news Kikyo, I'm very happy to hear this. I just hope nothing goes to ruin."

"I can't help but notice your newest companion, La…Kagome. His spirit is very powerful, right up there with yours and that of Sesshomaru's. His spirit, it's very strong. But I ask, where is his actual body?"

"I don't know. But he is a rare soul indeed Kikyo, I just recently met him. But I know we will be close friends."

"Nothing more?"

Kagome blushed, "I'm not sure." she said simply.

"He likes you, and he respects you."

"Kikyo. I know that we've had our differences in the past. But I truly do appreciate our friendship."

It was now Kikyo's turn to slightly blush at the declaration, "We do share the same soul after all."

"Inuyasha is lucky to have you, I hope he comes to realize that soon. Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you again." Umph "…well, hello Rin. I have something for you."

"You will spoil her Miko-Sama!" cried Jaken, Sesshomaru's retainer.

Kagome looked at the little imp, and noticed his pale green skin was taut. What had Sess done to him this time. She then placed her attention to Sesshomaru's ward, the little girl Rin. The girl with black hair and big brown eyes. The same girl Sesshomaru has resurrected with his sword tensaiga. She pulled the charm from the vial around her neck and took Rin's hand. She placed the small charm in the girls palm so she could look at it closely. It was a little frog and the girl jumped for joy. "It's Jaken! Oh, thank you Kagome-sama!" she said as the girl once again attacked Kagome's waist with her arms.

Kagome giggled and nodded to Kikyo, as she made her leave. Kagome made a quick mental note to herself to check up on her story with their mutual contact.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, may I please use the services of your retainer. And Jaken, would you please consider doing a favor for me?"

"Anything for you my Lady, if it pleases both you and my Lord." said Jaken happily glancing to Sesshomaru.

The said demon lord looked quizzacly to the miko, and nodded his consent.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, please follow me Jaken, my Lord, I will return soon." she said with a bow.

Jaken followed her and she gave him her instructions, he quickly agreed and head out on his way. He should return before tomorrow afternoon. If all goes well. She promptly was standing yet again in front of Sesshomaru just ten minutes later. Rin had since her previous departure, found a nearby field of flowers and was enjoying their many scents and beauty.

"Thank you for allowing me the use of your imp." she said bowing again.

"It is of no concern Lady Kagome." he said with a smirk.

"It has been brought to my attention that you may find me as your equal Lord Sesshomaru, care to elaborate?"

He paused in his answer, considering his next words. "It's true, my gift of the fang you carry at your side, does identify my respect towards you. "

"Respect I know I have from you Sess, that was not my question."

"Always quick miko. Yes, you are now considered my equal." he said, staring into her eyes.

"I have someone I would like for you to meet Sesshomaru. But let it be known, he is under my protection, though I doubt he needs it." she saw Sess's smirk turn into a frown, but he followed her nonetheless.

The pair walked together in silence to the clearing, where the friendly battle still waged. She quickly left Sesshomaru's side and was soon in a good position to view the battle. Ichigo was quite the fighter indeed, he was so strong, and confident, she could only describe his fighting style as…sexy. She could smell the blood and sweat mix with his scent, and she had a feeling of being intoxicated.

(((00)))

A/N: Everyone is so OOC, but honestly, I've had a great time writing this so far! I guess that's all that matters. And WOW! Thanks everyone for the reviews! And I definately appreciate the constructive criticism, this has all been a learning experience, and I'll take any advice I can get. Til next time :)

(Okay, I'll apologize in advance for the items below...heehee, I couldn't stop myself)

Sess: You think I would see that wench as my equal? DIE!

LaClem: Kadiri! Do something! I have a pissed off demon lord here!

Kadiri: Un uh, he's your problem.

LaClem: (glares) Some muse you are! (runs) I'll let you fight her next chappie! Okay Sess?

Sess: You dare to not address me by my birthright? Foolish human, DRAGON STRIKE!

LaClem: Eeep! My house! YOU ASS!

Sess: (insert evil grin) Pathetic.

LaClem: Where's Inuyasha when you need him?

Inuyasha: (growls) Kadiri ate the rest of the RAMEN!

Kadiri: 00

(Kadiri and LaClem both run away from the destroyed home screaming something about leaving a review. Hmm?)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha.

This is what Ichigo truly enjoyed, the battle before him was a good one. He thoroughly enjoyed fighting with Inuyasha. The half demon was not weak by all means, but he knew he was the better man. They had already been at for two hours. He noticed Kagome out of the corner of his eye, watching, studying his moves. Once again, he felt pride swell in him, as he decided to end this little battle with Inuyasha.

"One's things for certain, you earned a little bit of respect from me."

"Feh. Good for you, I was only half trying."

"Is that so?"

"Hn."

"Wanna go again? I haven't even released my spiritual pressure yet."

Inuyasha went to lunge at Ichigo again, "Sit boy!" but instead, landed on his face just a few feet in front of him.

"Damnit Kagome!"

Everyone laughed, even Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's misfortune.

"That's enough Inuyasha. We have company."

He looked up from his place on the ground, and looked around only to meet a pare of amused golden eyes. He pulled himself off the ground, "Feh, it's just Sesshomaru. I thought it might be someone important."

"Sit." Wham!

"Damnit!"

"You have to show him respect!"

"What about me? Ain't I a Prince or something? Where's my damn respect?" he demanded.

"You a Prince? I didn't know morons qualified as royalty." scoffed Ichigo.

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha glared at the orange haired man.

"You heard me."

"Is this true Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Hn."

"Go ahead _brother_, cat got your tongue?"

"Be quiet you insolent pup!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" said Kagome.

"…At any time, Inuyasha can partake in his role as Prince of the Western Lands. But up til now, he has not taken his claim. Really half breed, your attempt to show off is futile."

"Wow, I had no idea Inuyasha!" said Sango.

"Makes sense. After all, the great Lord Inu-no-Taisho is his father. I wonder though Lord Sesshomaru, now that your father has returned, does he plan to take over as Lord of the Western Lands?" pondered Miroku.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he studied the group in front of him. Why was he allied with them again? Ah yes, their fierce leader Kagome, the spirited girl from the future. And…though he would never admit it, his stupid excuse of a half-brother, was a decent enough of a fighter.

"Serves ya right if he did!" mouthed Inuyasha.

"Are you here by now, taking your place as Prince of the Western Lands, pup?" asked the cold demon lord.

"I ain't no damn pup! And yeah, you pompous ass, just to piss you off."

"…Fine. First order, scout the lands, familiarize yourself along the way. Oh, and half-breed, we will need you to get out of that ridiculous rat robe of yours. I will not allow you to further taint our line with your disgusting choice of clothing." smirked Sesshomaru.

"Hey, what the hell are you saying? This thing is basically fire proof! And I ain't scoutin no stupid lands." said Inuyasha, crossing stubborn arms across his chest.

"As your Lord, Prince Inuyasha, I require you to make sure our lands are safe. Now go."

"Feh! Like I'll take orders from you."

"What's the matter Prince Dumbass? Too much work for ya?" asked Ichigo.

"Stay out of it carrot head!"

"Oh, that was a good one." said Shippo sarcastically.

Kagome sighed deeply, this was going downhill fast. "Inuyasha…er…Prince Inuyasha. I suppose this makes you the pack leader now."

"Hn." seethed Sesshomaru.

"What is it now Lord Fluff-butt?" complained Inuyasha.

"Prince Half-breed over there will have to depart from your group, now that he has taken his claim. He will be kept far too busy with his new duties to join you on your venture. Oh, little bother-brother; I guess you are bringing the dead bitch with you to the castle?"

"Rghh…don't say that about her. And I already told you, I ain't doing nothing you say!"

"But Inuyasha, he is your Lord. Now that you have taken your claim to your birth title, you must follow his rule."

"Shutup Miroku. And I ain't leavin this pack!"

The brothers started fighting against each other. Kagome's shoulders sank and she sat on the ground. Ichigo came to sit by her, and Shippo jumped in her lap.

"Are they always like this?" he asked.

"…" she just looked at him, as if saying 'obviously'.

"Not for a while though. But Kagome can't do anything about this fight, now that Inuyasha took his claim." explained Shippo.

"Is that so?" he said to no one in particular.

Kagome sighed, again. "I will stop them if they get too carried away."

Both Shippo and Ichigo smirked. That would be an interesting sight they both determined.

The brothers battled it out for nearly an hour, and Kagome longed to bathe. She saw that both brothers weren't making any headway, both too stubborn for their own damn good. With another sigh she said the two fated words, "Sit…Submit" it came out as a whisper, but effective nonetheless.

She could hear them both growling, "I trust that the two of you will save this battle for a later date? I am going to bathe. Sango, join me?"

"No, I bathed earlier Lady Kagome, thank you for the offer."

Sigh…she was not liking this Lady stuff., she thought as she walked to the nearest spring.

A while later, she returned refreshed and renewed. Until she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at it again. This time she yelled out the commands "Sit Sit SIT! SUBMIT SUBMIT! I warned you!"

"When will you take this stupid necklace off Kagome?"

"For once, I agree with the half breed."

"Yeah right, you both like it." whispered Shippo, earning a glare from said brothers.

"Okay, before I lose my cool completely. Inuyasha, we will talk tomorrow with your father and get his opinion on your little claim. Lord Sesshomaru, for now he is still apart of my pack. Please…" she sighed for like the zillionth time, "Ichigo…"

He looked at her, then rose to meet up with her. She grabbed his hand and walked off to the forest. They continued on in silence until they came to a small waterfall, it was now only lit in the woods by the full moon. They stood there for a while, still holding hands.

"How do you put up with their nonsense Kagome?"

"I wonder about that each time I come here. But really, it's not always this…"

"Dramatic?"

"Exactly,"

"You seem tired," he said moving his hand from hers to gently rub her shoulders.

She smiled, and came alive with his warm touch. "I guess your adventure wasn't this filled with tense and senseless battles?"

"Oh no, they were. I just didn't bother myself with it too much. I went in and did what I had to do. I knew I had to save Rukia, no matter what. No matter who stood in my way."

"Were you their leader?"

"In a sense, though they would never admit that. I'm definitely the strongest."

"A bit modest, aren't we?"

"Not at all." he smirked, mischief in his eyes. He stopped rubbing her shoulders, and she almost groaned in complaint.

He moved her hair over her shoulder, so he could see her neck in the fading light. He admired her slender form under his touch. He moved his hand to further massage her neck, moving up into her hair and onto her temples.

"So…if you do this on occasion, you can totally be apart of my pack."

"Not my style."

"No? Too bad."

"Hmm…really?"

She turned and grinned at him.

"You know Kagome, you are really something."

"What's that supposed to mean 'carrot head'" she laughed, really Inuyasha was a burnt out light bulb.

"Ha ha, funny." he said with sarcasm, "I just meant, we only met yesterday in class. And here we are on some crazy journey through time."

She frowned and looked away from him. He's right, they hardly even know each other. Yet, her instincts screamed at her. Telling her she could trust him with any secret. How could she even let him come here in the first place? She lucked out that he wasn't some crazy psycho. He still could be, after all, she didn't even know him.

"Don't look like that. You're really easy to talk to, hell, we lost track of time at class yesterday. And I was hell bent on leaving as soon as the bell rung."

"I was too, to come here. Which reminds me, we need to layout our project, then start writing a script. Who do you think you'll play as?"

"The only one with enough sense, seems to be you and that Shippo kid that hangs on you."

"Oh! You would be a perfect Shippo! With the hair and all! You just need to get a blue bow in your hair, I'm sure I have one you can borrow!"

"…" sweat drop, "Uh you know, maybe I could be Miroku! I could definitely be him!"

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if I played as Sango and beat your ass?"

"…"sweat drop, "Heh heh…how about Inuyasha?"

"Hmm…he is really strong, and a half demon. But…you have to sleep with Kikyo, the dead miko."

"How did that work out anyway? If she's dead, how is she alive?" he asked.

"She has half my soul."

"I'm sorry, what?"

She giggled at him, he seemed to make her feel better instantly. She would have to think more on that later. This guy was one of a kind, and she still couldn't believe she allowed a complete stranger to basically join her pack! What the hell was she thinking? She wasn't, that was part of the problem. For the first time in a damn long while, she felt her responsibilities lift from her shoulders. All thanks to the tall orange-haired boy in front of her.

Half her soul? So only half of her spirit pressure can be used. And she hasn't even released the full potential of what half her soul is capable of, but he knew she was strong. Beautiful too, how the hell did he even get wrapped up in this?

"Lady Kagome."

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. I trust you haven't killed Inuyasha yet?" asked Kagome.

"Hn. That half-breed stands no chance against I, Sesshomaru."

She smiled at the demon lord, who so quietly snuck up on her and Ichigo. "I'm sorry I had to S-U-B-M-I-T you."

"Feh."

"How is it that you can make them do that Kagome?" asked Ichigo.

"The Miko-Sama controls us with these beads." informed the infuriated demon lord.

"Ah, my apologies again Ichigo. This is Lord Sesshomaru, as you've gathered. He's the elder brother…half-brother of Inuyasha. He is a full inu taiyoukai of the Western Lands. And also my greatest ally."

Ichigo nodded at Kagome's _friend _and the slight nod from Sesshomaru.

"And Lord Sesshomaru, this is Ichigo. He is from my time in the future, we attend class together. It just so happened that we have a project to work on together on feudal Japan." she beamed.

He only stared at Ichigo further, before stating, "My father will be here in the morning, I would like to test that fang of yours."

"Oh, but I don't want to fight tonight. I'm tired!" she complained.

"Well then, I will make it my personal duty to anger you."

"You do that easily enough."

"Whatever wench."

"Now you're back to wench? Really _Lord _Sesshomaru, make up your damn mind. What is it wench or Lady"

"Woman, cease that vile tongue of yours."

"SUBMIT!" Oomph, "Really Sesshomaru! You should know by now!" then she saw his smirk, as his face was now even with hers from his kneeling position. (good mighty, he's tall!) "OH! You arrogant DOG!"

"Thank you, my little bitch."

"What the hell is your problem!" yelled Ichigo. Sesshomary only glared at him, but then refocused on Kagome, his target. He needed to see her ability with the blade he gifted her.

By now Kagome was steaming, beyond pissed and ready to kick some fluffy ass. Ichigo didn't know if he should step in or not. He didn't like the way he was talking to her, but he knew that he didn't mean what he said. Did he? Okay, so he's a _dog _demon, a female dog is a bitch. So really, it wasn't that bad of a comment. He looked at Kagome's face, okay, so yeah, it was.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I'm going to show just what this little bitch can do." she seethed. "Follow me."

"Thought you'd never ask." he answered calmly, as if nothing ever happened. He even had the audacity to smirk.

'What the hell is going on with those two?' thought Ichigo. He wasn't sure, but it was like the dog demon guy was hitting on her. So why was he feeling so jealous? He barely knew her. Ichigo looked up only to find he was being left behind.

Kagome led Sesshomaru to an open field and took her stance, her big blue eyes full of fury. The dog demon grinned inwardly, the girl was a raw beauty when in this mood. But he really needed to test her new strength with his fang. "Are you ready wench?"

Her body shook in anger, silently cursing the dog in front of her. She kept trying to decide on how to punish Sess without killing him. 'Humiliation! Somehow, I'll get him to roll over. Then I'll pat his belly until he submits to me fully! Perfect!' Kagome's fury changed immediately to elation, as she thought out her plan. 'We shall toy with him first. Give him his little fight he's desperate for.'

Both Ichigo and Sesshomaru wondered at the happiness soaring from Kagome just before a battle. And they both knew she'd lost her mind when they heard her giggle to herself. Sesshomaru finally took his stance and readied his sword, the tokijin. He lunged at her first, as was usual. Ichigo found a nice tree to lean against, and set himself to watch the battle. He saw the demon strike at little Kagome and then…she vanished.

Kagome expected this attack, and she hadn't even withdrawn her sword yet, expectantly pissing off the demon lord.

"Draw your weapon miko."

She smirked, "In time demon. In time, can I not toy with you first?"

"Hn. One should not play with I, Sesshomaru."

"Alright Sess. Let's go."

She finally withdrew her sword, yet to be named, and felt the immediate power radiate into her body, increasing her aura tenfold. Purple and blue lights swirled around the fang, and then her body. Sesshomaru watched as the power enveloped her. Which was fine, this was what he wanted to find out, the power she could truly be capable of. He was just warmed up from toying with now-claimed-Prince-HalfBreed. Her blade turned an even brighter blue, as little bright sparkles surrounded the fang. His formed his own power and aura and felt his own power building. It was time.

A/N: I was in such a odd sort of humor mood when I wrote this, can't you tell? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Just had to get that out there. Hmm..the plot thickens with Sesshomaru/Kagome/Ichigo...Hope this chapter was enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: (why do I have to keep doing this? seriously I want to know, can you just do it once per story, cause this is getting a little out of hand) releasing breath slowly, shoulders sinking low, "I don't own."

LaClem & Kadiri: Thx for the reviews! And also for sticking with this crazy idea of a story formed within Kadiri's imagination! (Yes, blame the muse)

CHAPTER 7

"Miko Rage!" the clearing was engulfed in a bright blue and purple swirl of beautiful devastation. The purple came in ribbons through the blue energy of raw power. After everything settled and the clearing was once again visible, she was curious as to where the cursed demon dog disappeared to.

"Missed me miko." his breath was hot on her ear, blowing heat down her neck and back. She turned and raised her sword only to be met by his tokijin. "Have you named your blade yet?"

"Hai. Ivasusaiga."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Such a weak feminine name. Pathetic little human. What of the poison running through the blade? All you can use is your miko powers?"

Kagome giggled, and she was suddenly on the ground rolling in circles.

Both Sesshomaru and Ichigo (still watching from the sidelines) had a bead of sweat form on their faces. They watched in wonder, at the rolling miko on the ground. After several minutes she finally calmed down. Panting for air, and grasping her stomach.

"What the hell?" asked Ichigo, walking over to the duo still in the clearing.

"I'm…sorry! But…Sesshomaru! Damnit! It's your…own fang! And your fathers!"

"What is the humor in that?" barked the dog demon.

By now Ichigo joined her on the ground, and they both started roaring in laughter.

Sesshomaru watched the two humans on the ground, getting highly pissed at their antics.

"Sesshomaru! Don't you see?" gasped Kagome.

"I don't think he does, look at him." explained Ichigo.

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru growled.

"You called your own fang feminine. That's what." said Ichigo.

"Hn."

"Oh now we're back to the growls. Really Sess, calm down."

"I could say the same for you. At least you named your sword, and I now know you can at least wield it." seethed Sesshomaru.

Kagome only giggled some more. Sesshomaru shook his head and set to depart.

"My father and I will see you tomorrow." he said, walking away to collect his ward.

Kagome and Ichigo still lay there on the ground, with little after shocks of laughter seeping from them. Then they settled on staring at each other for several minutes. Until Kagome had a brilliant idea strike her.

"Ichigo-kun. I'd love to see some more of your fighting style."

"Not really my style to fight with girls."

Kagome frowned and her eyes flashed, the power once again filling her ivasusaiga.

"But…for you, I'll make an exception."

Now grinning, she accepted his hand to raise her to her feet, and took her stance. She felt that she would have to make the first move and quickly lunged at him.

He noticed her 'attack' was cautious, which pissed him off for some reason.

"Don't hold back on my account." he complained.

"I'm not sure of my new powers with this fang. And I don't know anything of your power."

"Then let's find out!" and he made a move to strike her.

He was fast, she barely saw him. He could rival the wolf prince, Kouga any day. She dodged his attack at the last minute, then spun and sent a little wave of power, rushing towards him. Again he disappeared before her very eyes, only to reappear a mere few inches in front of her, a wicked grin on his face.

She narrowed her eyes to slits, and her lips tightened. Swoosh. "…" Her face to from one of anger to pure shock, as his grin only grew. "You!"

"Hai." he whispered, stepping back to a few feet in front of her. Taking in the view.

He successfully sliced open her haori just above her cleavage, and completely had her left sleeve removed, showing a very well toned, and tanned arm.

"You will pay!" she yelled.

"Looking forward to it." he taunted. He saw her huff and lunge for him again. He only caught her by the waist and spun her around, dipping her low. Her long ebony hair touching the soft earth, as he looked heatedly into her blue fiery gaze.

Shock was evident in her eyes, then heat pooled in the depth of her orbs and she looked deep into his eyes. His face inched closer to hers, she wanted nothing more than for his lips to claim hers. Little sparks of instant heat they shared shot out around them.

He smirked and swiftly swooped his head down, his hard lips taking her soft ones. Rough at first, demanding. And she returned his silent request for passion. He straightened their bodies upright, and held her little body close to his, pulling her breasts to his firm chest. His lips playing with hers, and his tongue now rolling over her bottom plump lip. Her mouth parted slightly, but it was enough. She moaned as he thrust his hot tongue into her mouth.

Her folds were of silk and her sweet tongue of velvet, he relished in the feeling of their tongues teasing each other. He moaned and pulled her body even closer, now cradling her in his muscular arms. They parted briefly, breathing heavily, and watching each other closely.

She panted, "I guess that's payback for when I first kissed your cheek?"

"You're just too tempting." he grinned.

"This is…happening pretty fast."

"Too fast?" he asked with a smirk.

"Damnit! I'm not in the mood for this right now!"

"Wha?!…" _What the hell? I thought she was into me?_

"Two shards coming fast…Kouga." she spat.

"…Kouga?"

"You'll see." she let out an exaggerated sigh, just a large gust of wind blew over them.

Ichigo took in the sight before him. The girl he just kissed so passionately currently had her hands captured in the hands of a smelly guy with a pony tail. Not too mention he was wearing a fur skirt. What is with the people in this era? The guy had dark blue eyes, and man, he really did stink.

"How's my woman?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow, "Kouga, for the last time. I'm not your WOMAN!"

"One day Kagome, you'll be my mate." he teased.

"Rrrgh! Don't make me get Ayame on you!" she threatened.

Panic was visible in his gaze, "You, you wouldn't do that. Would you Kagome?"

She only smirked up at the wolf, and he hesitantly released her hands. She shook her head and made to introduce her friend.

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

"I could ask the same of you."

Kagome sighed, but interrupted them before another fight broke out, "Kouga, meet my friend Ichigo. Ichigo, this is the Wolf Prince, Kouga." Nothing, each man simply glared at the other.

Finally, Ginta and Hakaku entered the clearing, panting. And greeting their 'sister.' Ichigo really did not take a liking to their new company, but recognized they were friends of Kagome.

"So Kagome, you got a new sword?" asked Ginta.

"Yeah, it's made from Sesshomaru and Inu-no-Taisho's fangs." she beamed.

"How did you get a fang from Inu-no-Taisho?" asked Kouga.

"Oh, well…that's what Sesshomaru said. I'm not all that sure how exactly the blade was made."

"Interesting." muttered Hakaku.

"I need to talk with you Kagome." said the wolf prince.

"Okay, privately, or the whole pack?" she asked.

"Everyone should be there. I don't want to re-explain myself."

"Okay, let's return to camp then. Shall we?"

Kagome didn't wait for an answer, simply turned, grabbed Ichigo's hand, and pulled him along with her. He followed at her side, keeping her soft hand in his. He briefly noticed the three stinky men following them swiftly behind. Wolf Prince? So are they wolves then? No wonder they stank. Full youkai then, not like the half-breed. He could tell they weren't as strong as that Sesshomaru guy. Ichigo found that he wouldn't mind battling the dog demon himself. He smirked as they entered the village, making their way to the hut.

She gathered everyone around the simmering fire, "Alright Kouga, what's going on?"

He smirked, "I'm joining your group."

"WHAT?! I don't think so! You dirty wolf!"

"Ya got something to say mutt?"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Kagome, huffing, "Explain."

"The final battle draws near, we should attack him together."

"I thought you wanted to beat him yourself so you can impress Kagome?" asked a thoughtful Miroku.

"Yeah well, the hanyou's gotten a lot stronger, I…need…"

"You need help! You pathetic flea bag!" taunted the half breed.

"RRgghh! SHUT IT! Don't make me S.I.T. you!"

"Uh…look at that pretty tree branch up there, think I'll just…"

Inuyasha suddenly launched himself onto said branch he was just admiring. Ichigo smirked, his little Kagome held quite the threat. 'His Kagome?' he wondered. They kissed, and he loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms. But…they just met.

"Everyone seems to think the final fight with Naraku is coming soon. Why do you think this Prince Kouga?" questioned Kagome.

"He's been gathering his power. All youkai can feel it, right half-shit?"

"He's asking for it." muttered Shippo.

"Please Kouga, how much longer do we have until he strikes?" asked Kagome.

"Soon." was all he could answer.

"We have to return tomorrow evening, and I won't be back for another week."

The half demon then jumped from his perch, and stood in front of his pack leader, his arms crossed and an angry look in his eyes.

"You mean to tell me Kagome, that you won't be here for the FINAL BATTLE!?"

"SIT BOY!" Wham! Down he goes, again.

"Er…Kagome, one of these DAYS!" he yelled from his mini-crater.

"Yadda yadda yadda, quiet already!" she seethed.

"Damn, remind me to never get on your bad side." mused Ichigo.

She only grinned in his direction, which soon turned into a full on heated gaze. No doubt about it, there was an instant attraction between the two. This searing look between the two futuristic humans didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group (except Kouga, who was still laughing at Inuyasha), but didn't say anything. They continued to eye each other until Sango cleared her throat, bringing their attention back to the topic.

Kagome still had questions in her mind circulating on the decision of having Kouga and his pack join her own. She really didn't want to handle having both the wolf and half dog going at it every day. But what about her studies? Why did she even start going back to school, when she knew this would happen. And what about this thing with Ichigo? She kissed him and she barely knew him. She'd have to think more on it later, when her group wasn't vying for her to speak.

With a deep sigh, "How soon?"

"Could be any time." he admitted.

"Can I give you my decision tomorrow afternoon? I would like to discuss with my pack alone first."

He nodded with understanding. Another reason why she was a good pack leader, she actually thought things through. Unlike the dirty dog. He and his two charges said their goodbyes and were off in a flash. Leaving the odd group to further discuss things on their own.

"No way! I can't stand it when we see him just for a few minutes!" yelled Inuyasha.

"But it would increase our chances of destroying Naraku for good if we all worked together."

"Miroku has a good point, I can't believe that the battle is finally near at hand." mused Sango.

"What are you going to do okaa-san?" asked Shippo, with his wide spirited eyes.

"I'm not sure Shippo."

"It's obvious. She'll stay with you guys until the battle is over. Just return when you can, and call me when you do."

"But Ichigo, I can't just…"

"Nonsense, you can. You did it before. I'll help you this time."

"But…"

"No buts!" he smirked, "Call me when you get back. I'll do what I can with your homework. But I can't help with tests. Oh, and I'll definitely need you to get a good grade on our little project."

"Why would you do all of that for Kagome?" asked Sango.

"You can't do this Ichigo, I will earn my own grade. I guess…I'll just drop for now, and pick it up again when Naraku is finally destroyed."

"Just try it. Come on, we can work out the basics of our project after we have something to eat. It's not even due until after our two week break."

"…We'll talk more later." by the tone of her voice, it was end of discussion. _For now, _he thought to himself.

"What about Prince Kouga?" asked the lecherous monk.

"He ain't joining! If he does, then I leave!" threatened Inuyasha.

"Good riddance." muttered Shippo under his breath.

"What was that you little terd?" screamed Inuyasha as he got in Shippo's face.

"Uh…nothing."

"Why you little…"

"Inuyasha, leave Shippo alone." said a weary Kagome.

"Are all half-breeds this dumb? I didn't realize it meant they only had half a brain." asked Ichigo.

This caused all members of the group to roll on the ground, laughing their asses off. All except of course, Inuyasha himself. As a vein popped ceremoniously on his forehead, as he glared at the group, mainly, a bright orange haired freak from the future. This brought on some enlightenment to the half dog demon.

"Feh! And I guess all carrot tops are weak."

"What was that?" seethed Ichigo.

"You heard me ya jackass." said Inuyasha, hand on the hilt of tetsusaiga.

Before anyone could blink and comprehend the situation, Kagome withdrew her ivasusaiga and had it resting at Inuyasha's neck. "One word Inuyasha, and you'll be forced to the forest floor, your head impaled on my blade."

Inuyasha slowly backed away. Gulping, almost choking on his suddenly dry mouth.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you've been trying my patience today." glared the pack leader.

"What about Kouga?" asked Sango, her attempt to change the subject.

"It seems Inuyasha is the only one against it. I wonder if he's the seventh." wondered Kagome.

"Seventh?" asked Sango, yet another attempt to change the point of discussion.

"Our professor said there were seven shard hunters, not six." explained Ichigo.

"Wow! People know of us in the future?! How and when do we beat Naraku?" yelled Shippo.

"I haven't looked into it Shippo, not a lot of people actually know of our legend." said Kagome.

"But if you researched it Kagome, it would give us an advantage, wouldn't it?" pondered Miroku.

"I suppose. I've thought about it, but…it just doesn't seem right. And honestly, this professor seems to be the first one I've heard of to teach this course. Strange really. I was unaware that anyone knew of us shard hunters in the future."

An uneasy feeling came over Kagome and Ichigo both, realizing the possible consequences of this new knowledge.

"I think it best, if we don't make any decisions until we meet with Inuyasha's father. Now, I think I'm ready for some sleep. It's been a long day."

Inuyasha leapt up to his tree to think, in a few hours, he'd go out to his mate. While the others rested together in the small hut. Ichigo rested on the futon in a corner wall.

Finally, they all settled down and found sleep.

A/N: (shaking head at self, silently chuckling) I have to admit, I really am weird, and here I thought it was merely a passing phase. I really don't mind, I'm still having a lot of fun with this! And really, isn't that all that matters?

OH well… (big sigh) …

Right, to address a review or two, you will find soon, that I will not always address Sess/Inu's poppa as Inu-no-Taisho. I already had the name picked out a while ago, but it does agree with the helpful review I received. (Thanks!)

And…as far as Sakura being the name of Kagome's mother, let me point this out… I never actually said that Kagome's mother's name was Sakura. Just that Isshin's date's name was Sakura. Sure, some speculation has lead to believe the two women are one in the same. (insert grin) But…they may not be. Just a little reminder.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope I'm still broke, so I don't own either anime.

CHAPTER 8

Meanwhile, on the other side of the well, things weren't going so well. Really, where the hell was Ichigo? He was needed to take out a few hollows.

Uruyu shook it off, and headed off to do a sewing project. He was in charge of creating all the costumes for the theatrical department of the college. In the meantime, Chad hung out with Orihime at her house, courteously turning down her odd combination of dinner.

Renji had to deal with the masked nuisances. He had just destroyed the last hollow when he sensed two very familiar spiritual pressures behind him. Swiftly turning, he grinned.

"Didn't think I could handle it? They had to send not one, but two captains?"

"Shut up…"

(((00)))

It was still late morning, and Ichigo had just woken up. Right away he noticed the slight pain in his back from not sleeping in his warm bed. His eyes widened as the memories came back fleeting in front of him. He sat up and noticed two pair of eyes staring straight at him. Amber and Violet. Translation, the men he came to know as Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Uh…take a picture, it'll last…what?"

Inuyasha continued in his growl. "You sleep like the dead!"

"What's a picture Ichigo?" asked the monk.

"Remember you lecher? Kagome explained it to us." muttered the half breed.

"Right. You have this picture?" Miroku asked Ichigo.

The orange haired man looked around frantically for his familiar companion. "Where's Kagome?"

"Feh."

Miroku chuckled lightly, "She's with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inu-no-Taisho."

He nodded and took a deep breath, "So, what do you guys do around here for fun? Other than fight and hunt the shards?"

"I like to meet interesting ladies." Miroku said with his eyebrows wiggling together.

"Typical lecherous monk." snarled Inuyasha.

Ichigo let out a smirk, "So, wanna fight?"

"You wish to fight me? A poor monk?" said Miroku innocently.

"Kami Orange, is that all you ever think about? Ain't ya gonna eat? Or did you forget about food ya dumbass?"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Wham!

"DAMNIT KAGOME!"

"Back so soon Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.

She only smirked at him, sometimes she sat him just because she enjoyed it. The meeting went…unusual. But they were to return in a few hours, hopefully Jaken would return soon with the information she had requested. Sango had asked the question they all wished to know, and she started in on her meeting with two demon lords.

(((00)) flashback to meeting (((00)))

Kagome had already been awake for a few hours, and she grinned at seeing Ichigo snoring lightly in the corner futon. She went outside and restarted the fire to have a light breakfast. She was making herself busy and trying to get all her thoughts and questions gathered.

"Miko-sama."

"AAhhhh!" she whirled around at the deep voice.

She gaped at the sight in front of her. She was a woman and couldn't help but gawk at the form of two very handsome demons, both with striking golden suns for eyes, staring straight into her own. And then she grinned as the face of her tall orange-haired companion popped into her mind.

She averted her eyes, and tilted her head to the side, to show the smooth expanse of her neck. Proving her submission to the elder dog demon. She only hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't consider this her submission to him as well. "Lord Inu-no-Taisho, Lord Sesshomaru. Where is Rin-chan?"

"The child is with my son's dragon AhUn. Lady Kagome, I am glad to have finally met you. My son spoke of your beauty, but I'd never imagined such a lovely image."

Did he just say 'beauty?', she blushed. "Thank you Lord Inu-no-Taisho."

She could hear a snort from Sesshomaru, and she nearly yelled out her command to kneel him. But she could never disrespect him so in front of his own father. She could definitely remind him to maintain his manners during a future spar with him though. She let out a small smile, already picturing their battle.

"Please, my name is Touga, and you may address me as such, my Lady."

"About that. Everywhere I go, people are addressing me with honorifics, when it's not deserved. Simply because I am skilled in combat, does not give me the right-"

"Not deserved? Do you not understand then Miko-sama?"

"I'm sorry Touga-sama, I do not."

"Pathetic human. Father, I told you she is foolish." smirked Sesshomaru.

"No son, you did not. You would not stop talking of her beautiful features."

Sesshomaru snarled at his father, for attempting to outright embarrass him. He was severely considering on sending his father back to the world of the dead.

"I did no such thing. No human could capture the interest of this Sesshomaru."

"And this Kagome could care less, you little pup!" She really hated when he talked to himself in third person, he sounded like an idiot!

A deep rumble was heard from the elder demon, "Shall we begin this meeting? I fear you two will soon be at each others throats."

Kagome and Sesshomaru continued to glare at each other. Touga studied the looks they gave each other. Both wanted the same thing, to tear out the other's throat and hand it back to them with a smile planted on their faces. But he could sense a spark. Small, barely recognizable, but there all the same. Whether it was one sided or not, he couldn't tell.

Kagome cleared her throat and looked away from Sesshomaru, and met the eyes of Touga, "Hai Lord Touga, let's sit near the fire."

"What of your pack my Lady?" he asked, not moving from his stance.

"I may be known as their pack leader, but we are a team. And as such, we share any information between each other. There are only a few secrets I hold. That of myself and of others. But, Lord Touga, if you wish for this to remain private, we should move to a more secure area."

Another soft chuckle, why couldn't Sess be this easy to converse with? "Including your newest companion?"

She hesitated. "We will move to another location." commanded Sesshomaru.

She rolled her eyes, but made her excuses to go find Inuyasha to watch over the camp for her while she was away.

Sesshomaru followed after his father, with Kagome on his demonic cloud. Touga explained that he could travel back and forth from one world to the next. Much like how she could travel back and forth through time. He decided they would talk at his grave. She thought that was a little creepy. Who the hell would want to have an important meeting at their grave site?

They finally arrived in the netherworld, and each traveled to stand in front of where Touga's bones once lay. He was silent a moment but then they got down to business.

He explained that he was connected to one of the pure souls of good trapped within the sacred jewel shards. And he was summoned spiritually to return to earth for guidance. He wasn't sure if his body would once again return to his final resting place after the final battle, but it didn't matter. So much now was on the line. Lives, her life. He didn't tell anyone this at the time though. He kept this information to himself, still trying to find a way to not let it happen.

They discussed the whole 'Lady Kagome' thing, and she admitted it grated on her nerves. But Sesshomaru then took the time to tell her that she was the only one entrusted to protect the jewel. She was chosen, with the jewel born inside her body, as it's guarantor.

"But what about Kikyo? Even she is calling me Lady. And she was the original protector."

"Kikyo is not supposed to be alive. Her duties expired along with her body, and they remained expired. Just as she was meant too." Sess explained.

"And now my second son has taken her as a mate. Tell me Kagome, why did he not mate with you?"

"I don't think of Inuyasha in that way, at least not anymore. I thought I loved him once, but it was just a girl's crush. I got wrapped up in the fairy tale of my own story, and made something out of nothing that was there. He is like a brother to me Lord Touga, like Sesshomaru."

"Hn." seethed the younger demon.

She giggled, Touga raised an elegant arched brow at his son.

She was then told to explain her 'contact' Sesshomaru overheard about, during her conversation with Kikyo. First Kagome merely glared at the cold demon lord, but she finally told them of their plan. Touga and Sesshomaru both questioned her on this move, but in the end both thought it was brilliant. And would hopefully work.

"So that is why you sent out my retainer, on your own personal mission. You do not trust the dead miko." Sesshomaru all but spat out the last two words. He could not believe his idiotic half brother had actually mated a dead clay bitch. An ugly one to boot.

"Hai. I do feel guilty though, because she's been loyal to me since mating Inuyasha. She's helped in assisting my training after Lady Kaede's death. But I have to remind myself that she is dead, and has a lack of emotions. Hmm…sounds like a certain demon lord I know and love."

"You love my son, Lady Kagome?"

She sweat dropped, "NO! I didn't mean it like that! I…"

Too late, she saw the easy grin and Sesshomaru's still growing fang, and she couldn't help herself, "SUBMIT!" she screeched.

Grin now gone, replaced by an fiery frown.

Loud deep chuckles reverabated around her, as Lord Touga placed his hand on her shoulder, "Sesshomaru did tell me of the beads you have placed around both his own neck, and his half brothers. You must promise to submit him when he acts against my favor." he pleaded, amusement clearly in his golden orbs.

She nodded, "Of course, as you wish, Lord Touga." she added a smirk at the end.

He quickly sobered, and he could see her fiery side, "Kagome. You will not be placing these cursed beads around the neck of I, Touga Inu-no-Taisho."

She in turn immediately shook her head no, "I would never!" she gasped.

Touga grinned, "Good."

Sesshomaru finally stood, looming over Kagome, his eyes bleeding red. "Son, she is our ally. Do not disrespect her."

For a second there, Kagome thought she would see the quiet, reserved, damn cold Sesshomaru throw a tantrum, to yell out that she started it. But she saw the red fade from his eyes, and his demeanor completely change. Then she remembered it, this was Sesshomaru here. Not Inuyasha-baka.

"What is so amusing Lady Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru, seeing the new light in her pretty eyes. Pretty? Crap, he damn near groaned out loud.

"Gomen, gomen. I was just picturing Inuyasha being cast into the earth at my Sit command." (the command does not work this time, unfortunately, as they are in a nother dimension.)

Discussions continued on, it was decided that Kagome's pack should take on any allies they could come across. So this meant Kouga and his pack would be joining them. As would Sesshomaru's party, along with Touga himself.

He explained why he added his own fang with Sesshomaru's, only to add additional power against the evil hanyou Naraku. After all, they would need any strength they could attain to defeat him. Kagome accepted this, and gave her thanks to both demons.

They got along just fine another hour or so, just talking and hearing stories from Touga. Or Sesshomaru quietly comparing with his father on the happenings of the Western Lands. Everything was fine, until she brought it up.

Sesshomaru groaned, he wouldn't admit it to the others, but it did slip his genuis mind.

Touga on the other hand frowned and went into deep thought.

Kagome felt bad for ruining such a moment between the three, especially father and son. Knowing they were not as close as they should have been when Touga passed on.

"This is interesting indeed." mused Touga.

"He is not ready." came the cold, monotone voice of Sesshomaru.

"I have to agree. He's rash, but…can he do it?"

"He has every right, the fool." muttered Sesshomaru.

"You will not speak of your brother that way."

"Just wait father. Soon you will be calling him Inuyasha-baka like our Kagome here."

"I will not disrepect my own kin, Sesshomaru. Neither will you."

"Hey, sorry to burst your bubble. I love Inuyasha, but…he's so…" Kagome faulted for the right word.

"Immature."

"Exactly! Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

"I will see for myself when we return. Until then, I will think on this. Why did he not take up his claim from birth I wonder? Surely you my son, accepted Izayoi and our son onto my lands, and gave her and him their proper title. Why is that Inuyasha refused his claim outright?"

Sesshomaru looked his father equally in the eyes. "I refused shelter to Izayoi and her pup. I made it known that she was not welcome in the Western Lands."

Touga growled, "You dare!" he had his son by the throat.

Kagome stood, this was no good. But what could she do? Sesshomaru has changed since then, he was still cold and damned arrogant, but his views have changed slightly. All thanks to the little brown-eyes girl that followed him around.

"Lord Touga…" she began.

"You will not get involved!" he roared, "You mean to tell me that my own SON refused his own BLOOD!" Touga's eyes turned red, his new fangs elongated.

"Hai Father. You betrayed me, and betrayed my mother's existence by sleeping with that whore." he spat.

Touga tightened his grip, "Your mother betrayed ME!"

"What do you mean? Speak." he demanded. Poison coming to drip from his own clawed hand, wrapped around his fathers wrist, digging into his skin.

"Insolence!" Touga turned away his gaze from his own son, looking at Kagome. He released his first born and glared at him. "He is still your brother. Half or not, my blood is in both of your veins. He was just a pup Sesshomaru, he could have died."

"Enough! We will finish our discussion and get back to my pack. You are both acting like children! Shippo behaves better than the whole damned Inu clan!" she yelled, her hand on her sword's hilt.

Both demons's eyebrows raised elegantly, both thinking the same thing. She's scary when she's angry.

Another half hour later and they found themselves back at Kagome's village. Touga said they would return in another couple hours, to speak with Inuyasha and to meet the rest of her pack.

(((00))) End of Flashback (((00)))

Kagome found herself actually leaving out quite a few details, like the slight argument between herself and Sesshomaru. The blow up between Sesshomaru and Touga. A few other things as well.

"Lemme get this straight Kagome, Kouga is joining us, so is my cursed brother and his annoying ass followers, and my…my…father?"

"Hai Inuyasha. We need all the help we can get in order to finally take out Naraku."

"So, how is my father here then? I mean, he's…dead."

"I…think you should wait Inuyasha, and speak with him alone. I'm sure you have some things you two need to talk over."

End of discussion, this was obvious when she turned her head to Ichigo's direction and smiled at him. It was now Sunday afternoon. And she was damn hungry, apparently everyone else knew this as well. Who couldn't from her stomach grumbling so loudly.

Sango prepared her pack leader and best friend a cup of that instant ramen stuff, had to threaten Inuyasha away from it, and gave it to Kagome. And then took the remaining spot next to the smiling lecherous monk. With a warning glare at the violet eyed man, sat next to him.

SMACK!

Apparently the glare went unnoticed by said monk, you could tell by the red palm print on his face.

"HENTAI!"

"Really Miroku, you're such a perv." muttered Ichigo.

He and Kagome made small talk for a while. Until two visitors came to visit, each within five minutes of the other. At first things were a little awkward, but they managed it through.

"Jaken, Kouga." Kagome nodded.

Everyone stared at each other, this was going to be interesting.

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the delay for this update. And it might be a few weeks before I get the next chappie out, I'm working on it, I'll try to update soon. Thx for sticking in there!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So…yeah, I know. It's been a while since I've updated. And I won't bore anyone with how flippin busy I've been. (grumbles about work projects) Here's the next chapter. Thanks for staying with me on this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or Bleach.

CHAPTER 9

"Where is Rukia?" asked the cold calculating voice.

"Yeah, isn't she supposed to be assisting you?"

Renji just shook his head, "She had to report back to her squad captain. I thought you would know about that Captain Kuchike?" he said with a slight grin.

"Silence you fool. Tell me then, where is the substitute?" asked the stoic captain.

"Hm. I dunno." shrugged the red haired man with crazy eyebrows.

"What do you mean you don't know! Aren't you AND Rukia supposed to be keeping an eye on him?" asked the shorter captain.

"Actually no Captain Hitsugaya. Our orders are to simply watch for hollows in this district. By the way why are the both of us needed?" Renji asked in a huff.

"Perhaps it has something to do with both of your abilities." said Byakuya Kuchike.

"Or lack of." muttered Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Hey!"

"Just shut up already!" yelled Toshiro.

Renji looked at the silver haired genius. His bright blue/green eyes, shining with intelligence. Then to the tall onyx haired man, known as his own captain. He sighed and then let out a smirk.

"I think he's studying for some project or other."

"Hm?" Toshiro lifted an arched silver brow.

"Oh, just something for his school. I think he had to meet with someone to work on it."

"He didn't answer the call." said Byakuya coldly.

Renji only shrugged.

"Which is odd, usually Ichigo is looking for a battle." Hitsugaya said.

Renji shrugged again.

"Hn. Do you know who he had to meet? Or where? No one can even sense where he is." asked the Kuchike captain.

Again, Renji shrugs.

"Did he talk to you about the project Renji?" drawled out Hitsugaya.

"Something about the Shikon Jewel, that old legend."

"Interesting. Find us when you meet up with Rukia again." ordered Byakuya.

Renji nodded his understanding. Something big must be going on. And where was that red-haired moron anyway? Ichigo didn't even answer the call? What happened for him not to even bother to answer? An uneasy feeling overcame Renji the more he thought about it.

(((00)))

"Hey Kagome, you know you can't say no to me." grinned the wolf prince.

"I'll see you in a few minutes Kouga. Jaken, follow me please."

The little imp followed the miko from the clearing, leaving Inuyasha fuming along with Kouga. Kagome knew to hurry up or she'd come across her pack in full battle against the wolf prince. Or at least Inuyasha. She allowed a sigh to escape and turned her full attention to Sesshomaru's most obedient follower.

"Well Jaken? What did you find?"

The little toad cleared his throat, "Milady, she said that she never met with anyone. I'm not sure where you got your information from, but according to…her…this never happened."

"Are you sure it was her? Not some puppet or trick? You did take care, right?" She had to make sure, this would be absolutely devastating if it turned out false.

"Hai Lady Kagome, I made sure." he squawked, "She answered a question only the true form would know." he bowed just a little to her.

Kagome sighed heavily, but didn't respond to the imp. She let the silence overtake her, as these new actions plagued her mind. Jaken waited for her dismissal, remaining in her presence.

Damn! Damn! Double fucking damn! Betrayel, the word didn't sit easy with her. Thank Kami she took this precaution. Oh how easily she would have fallen for yet another trap! Damn! She had to get back home, get Ichigo back. He shouldn't be here, especially now. Why the hell did she even agree to bring him with her in the first place?

Attraction will make you do the silliest of things. And she was surely attracted to him, his personality, but again…she barely knew him. And she took the chance of exposing him to this? Her biggest secret in life? She could mess up so many things, screw with history. Everything. Damn!

Tightness enveloped her chest, as so many questions filtered in her mind. Who is the seventh? And why is it just seven? If Kouga, Sesshomaru, Touga, maybe even Kikyo were to join as well? Even more then just them, but there individual groups as well. So that would mean Rin and Jaken, and Kouga's remaining pack members. So why just the individual seven? Did only seven survive the actual battle?

Kouga. Right, she had to get back to him. Give him her packs answer. Okay. She took in another deep breath.

She heard Jaken subtly clear his throat yet again, "Hm…Milady, your…aura…" he seemed frightened.

She immediately noticed her aura was indeed spreading from her. "My apologies Jaken. Please return with me, Sesshomaru and Lord Touga will be back soon. You may stay with me until then. And I thank you for your services, I'll pay you back somehow. You have no idea what you've done me just now."

With a nod, they set back out into the forest. Not knowing a pair of eyes followed their every step, listened to their every word. With a smirk these eyes watched the odd pair dissapear from the clearing.

(((00)))

Ichigo stared at the white/silver haired hanyou in near disbelief. What the hell is that guy's problem? Not that he, himself, really cared for that skirt wearing wolf either, but still. Didn't the half-breed already have a mate? So what was the big deal then?

"Idiot." muttered the little fox kit demon.

"You got that right." agreed Ichigo.

"Hopefully Kagome will be back soon, she'll get them to stop." sighed Sango.

"Hm…you're right Lady Sango, of course, but it's entertaining to watch all the same." smiled the monk.

All four of them took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

Meanwhile…

"Give it up you mangy wolf! Kagome'll never join your den! Wind Scar!"

"RRggh! What do you care anyway you flea ridden mutt?" yelled out Kouga as he quickly dodged Inuyasha's attack.

They came to a stand still.

"Don't you already have a mate kitten?"

"I ain't no damn kitten!" yelled out Inuyasha, readying to attack once again.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was forced face first into the ground, inhaling dirt. "Why Kagome?" he asked in misery.

Kagome was fuming. She looked around to everyone, seeing Ichigo ready to butt into the moronic fight between her pack member Inuyasha, and Kouga. Shippo was happily watching the 'argument' ensue on Sango's shoulder. And Miroku was…

"Sango, ten o'clock."

The girls shoulders shrank back, and she instinctly turned and swung a well trained hand into the monk's face. He gasped.

"Thank's Kagome." Sango yelled out.

Her 'sister' nodded, "Alright guys, I'm not even going to ask. Seriously, I hope you won't be fighting every time we turn around!"

"So, you agree?" asked a hopeful Kouga. He was really happy with the thought of being with Kagome all the time.

"We did. I think that we'll also have some other recruits as well. When will Ginta and Hakaku arrive Kouga?"

"Huh? They're not here already?" said Kouga looking around.

"See! He can't even keep track of his own pack! Why do you want this fur filth to travel with us!?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome drew out his name in exasperation. She had so much on her mind.

"So, this is my youngest pup?" came a deep smooth voice over the clearing.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, and stared straight into deep golden pools. She smirked at the former demon lord, and his eldest son just behind him. With Rin. At that realization Kagome launched herself past Touga, past Sesshomaru, and straight at the little girl. She'd really grown attached to the little one. And right now, Rin seemed to almost be the only one there with innocence. Besides her little Shippo of course.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had his jaw dropped at the sight before him. And his hand unconsciously went to the hilt of his sword. His other hand wiping the dirt from his face, courtesy of Kagome's command.

"Hello…little brother." taunted Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growled, but remained still.

Giggling interrupted the suddenly silent scene, to see a toothy-grin little girl currently tickling the alpha of the oddly formed pack. Soon Shippo and Sango both started laughing as well. When the they finally quieted down, Rin went off to play with her best friend Shippo.

Kagome looked at Lord Touga and Lord Sesshomaru, both eyeing up the youngest dog demon, half or not.

She quietly cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, this is your and Sesshomaru's father, Touga. Also known as the Inu-no-Taisho."

He gave a slight nod in his father's direction. He knew he was alive, but…

"Uh…okay then. It's been decided that Lord Sesshomaru and his group will also join ours, not too ment…"

"What!?" yelled out Kouga and Inuyasha both.

"I'm not traveling with another damn dog!"

"And I ain't going no where with him!"

"Silence." Lord Touga's was quiet compared to the others, but all the more commanding. A voice you simply do not defy. "Allow the Lady Miko to finish. You should do well to remember pup, that you do not interrupt your alpha."

"Thank you Lord Touga." Kagome smirked, as Inuyasha's jaw again became unhinged, "Both Lord Touga and Sesshomaru have agreed to join our group to find and defeat that vile evil known as Naraku."

All around growls from both humans and demons alike.

"Look, I have to go back to my home, most of you know what that means. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon some time. And I'll only leave again for supplies. We're close. But I need to return to prepare. Um…I usually leave Inuyasha in my charge while away."

"Then so be it." said Lord Touga, "I will discuss things further with my son, along with other members of your group."

Kagome nodded her approval, thankful (and hopeful) that Inuyasha could keep it together until at least tomorrow afternoon. But things were escalating, and she needed to get Ichigo out of this mess. He was far too involved as it was.

So she said her goodbyes, cuddled with both Shippo and Rin for a time. Kagome insisted that she and Ichigo would be fine on their own, back to the well. She gave him a shard of the jewel and went on their way.

They stopped and talked briefly once they got back into their own 'time'.

"Well, that sure was interesting. You have to drop your studies for a while, don't you?"

"Look Ichigo, I'm really sorry about all that. I should have never agreed to let you go with me." she said as he frowned.

"I'm not sorry. Hey look, I can handle it, like I said, I've been through some adventures of my own. Still am."

"I know, but…"

"Just stop it alright. I'm glad I was there. And I'm glad that I got to even meet you, and share this with you."

"I never should have..." her voice was starting to break. And he was being too sweet. Too stubborn as well.

"Hey, there's something here, isn't there? Between us? Some connection, I know you feel it too. There was a reason you shared this with me. Maybe I'm the seventh?"

She laughed slightly, "It's crossed my mind. But what bothers me, is that so many people are apart of the group now."

He cupped her chin in his hand, and smiled warmly at her, "I need to get back, some more homework to finish up."

She shook her head, not ready for him to leave yet. It seemed like they'd known each other since childhood, it was strange. But it was like he'd always been there for her. How is that? Why is that?

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again." she admitted.

There was too much at stake. There was a fierce battle coming up, that may very well claim her life.

He frowned at her, "Don't talk like that. Listen, will you wait for me tomorrow, before you leave? I'll come here to the well house."

She nodded, not allowing the threatening tears to fall. Not trusting her voice, she placed her hand over his.

"Kagome, I'm not sure what's happening between us, and I won't question it. Not in a world of violence. I'll see you tomorrow."

"How can you be like this?" her shaky voice asked.

He laughed, and moved his hand to her cheek, fingers going into her hair, "What do you mean?"

"I just can't seem to think around you." she admitted.

His hand lowered to the nape of her neck, gently pulling her closer to him. Kami, it felt so right. The deep look in his eyes. The soft truth in hers. He kept his gaze on hers, as his mouth drew nearer to hers. "Then don't think." he whispered, and captured those lips with his own.

His kiss on her lips was a sweet torment, soft, subtle, yet demanding and perfect. She escaped a soft moan as her lips moved against his. And his hands moved her body even closer to his. She relished as the feeling of his hard body against her, feeling the raw power of his being flowing around her.

He groaned when she granted him access to the velvety folds of her mouth. The touch of her tongue dancing with his, shooting arcs of light and energy throughout his body. He felt her hands fist into his robe, wanting more of him. He smirked against her, then pulled away gently.

She felt him press his forehead against her own. Both breathing heavily. Her eyes remained closed, still coming down from the high he gave her. She felt warm and relaxed. Completely at ease in his presence.

They both opened their eyes and caught the fire in each other's gaze. He moved his mouth down again, and tenderly took her mouth again. With slow, sweet caresses.

"Bye Ichigo. I'll wait for you tomorrow."

He smirked and turned around. She watched him as he walked away. He turned once and shared a meaningful look with her. She could only wonder what in the world has come over her. She never ever would have imagined meeting someone and allowing them to affect her like this. But then again, she'd never met anyone quite like Ichigo.

He was finally out of sight. Then a thought struck her. She promised to help him with the school project. And he now knew that she would be forced to drop out. Well damn.

A/N: That's it folks, chapter 9. Hope it was worth the wait. Til next time!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry :( (That's all I'll say)

CHAPTER 10

All this time of searching for the idiot, and there he is! Walking at a leisurely pace in the middle of the street, with a wacky grin on his face. The sky was quickly darkening, the approach of night upon them all. Renji walked up to Ichigo with a frown on his face.

"Oh, hey Renji, nice evening huh?"

Renji's frown deepened, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh? You've got some nerve, what's your problem anyway?" he asked getting angry.

"There you are, you look like a sick duck or something."

"Did you tie that bandana around your head too tight or something? You're extra weird."

"Shut up! Where have you been? The whole damn soul society is looking for you!"

"Uh…studying?" Ichigo answered, almost confused, "What do they want now?"

"Likely story," Renji said sarcastically, "All I know is that both Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki personally came to see you and Rukia."

"Well what the hell did they say?"

"I was getting…" he started to yell, but was interrupted.

Two exceptionally large spiritual pressures were approaching them fast, quickly putting a stop to their conversation. Both recognized the signature of the spiritual pressures, Byakuya and Toshiro were here now.

"Come." came Byakuya's cold voice.

"Where to? I do have homework you know."

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you decided to disappear." replied Toshiro.

Ichigo gave them his usual glare, but followed them to Urahara's shop. Once seated on the floor with the others silence loomed before anyone thought to break the silence.

"What is about to be said is confidential. Only the Captains have been made aware of this new situation." Toshiro started.

"It is said that the soul society has been the holding place for a great Lord." said Byakuya.

Ichigo had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"To most, it was thought of as only legend. A mere myth to entertain the young lost souls. However, the myth did have truth behind it."

"Get on with it already, what happened." said Renji, losing his patience quickly.

Hitsugaya glared at the red haired vice captain, "He's escaped, or disappeared more accurately. His spiritual pressure has been suppressed this whole time while being obtained in the Soul Society. But recently there was an outburst of energy that everyone could feel. There was a large flare-up before it simply vanished. Gone before anyone could even figure out what it was."

"Who is he?" Ichigo asked the obvious question.

"He was known as the Lord of the Western Lands, Touga Inu-no-Taisho." stated Byakuya.

"I always knew the day would come when this would happen." interrupted Urahara, "You all will need help if you are wanted to contain him again."

"We know this, but we have a feeling that Ichigo has already found him. Specifically by the look on his face." observed Toshiro.

Ichigo quickly turned pale. It was just the beginning of a possible relationship, his first romantic relationship. And already, he was being asked to break her confidence.

(((00)))

She was still in too much of a daze to think of what she was doing. Walking around, head in the clouds, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. There were so many things to figure out. It was like there were too many pieces for a large puzzle, and she needed to figure out which pieces didn't belong.

"Ah, Kagome would you help me?"

She looked up, a blush coming quickly to her cheeks, did her grandfather see them? "Y-yeah gramps?"

"Could you polish this blade while I go prepare a different rubbing solution? I can't seem to get this one spot here clean. I want to make sure Lady Kadiri's relic stays intact."

Kagome smiled brightly, "Of course grandpa." She said taking the small dagger from the older man's hands.

She looked at the dagger, searching for the tarnished spot. The little weapon was a beauty. It looked to be either gold-plated or a completely golden blade. She could see that it was still sharp. The hilt was encrusted in brown leather, with what looked like natural diamonds and emeralds to match the pattern weaved on the blade itself.

The supposed dagger of an ancient demoness who harnessed great powers, but met her demise far too soon. She thought of her grandfather's story he told her and Ichigo just yesterday morning. The tale seemed false, but now, holding the weapon, she could almost feel the power radiating, wanting, making her believe every word he told her.

"Thank you Kagome, you can go inside now."

She looked up quickly, she realized she was in a trance and that she never even found the spot. Handing it over to him she said, "I didn't see that spot gramps."

He looked it over and frowned, "…I'm sure it was just there…"

Kagome believed him, even though he was getting up there in age, his eyes were better than hers at times.

"Oh well, looks fine now. Guess I'll just over it again to be sure anyway."

Kagome slowly made her way back to her home and went straight for her room.

"Oh. Um…Inuyasha?"

"We have trouble. Sango needs you." he said with a deadly serious expression.

This was the Inuyasha she fell for so long ago. "What happened Inuyasha?"

"It's Kohaku. Not what you think," he said seeing her face contort into instant worry that her sisters brother died, "He's holding himself and her hostage, until he speaks with you."

Kagome sighed, looked like she wouldn't even have the evening to get things settled, "Okay, can you help me pack then? I need to write some letters…"

He knew the drill, and went straight for the first aid box… "Inuyasha, just grab the whole box. I think we'll need it."

She sat down at her desk, that was supposed to be for her studies, and wrote letters to the school, her family, and finally to Ichigo. She trusted for her mother to have it delivered to him at the Kurosaki's medical clinic.

She then quickly went through the clothes her mom cleaned and put away for her while she was back in time. When this was all said and done, she owed her mother a full week at the spa or something. Kagome only hoped that her mother knew how grateful she was.

"Okay…let's go."

They jumped out of her window and were heading for the well house when she saw a purple pinkish light coming from the side….

(((00)))

He crossed him arms, "Look, I don't care okay! I won't betray her.""This is a matter of protecting the world as we know it! And you won't give us information that could save everyone?" yelled Hitsugaya.

"Not until I talk to her. She's coming to school in the morning tomorrow. I'll just make sure to get up early and meet her before she leaves her home."

"Childish…Issh…" started Uruhara started.

"Like I said, I would pay the same respect to the Soul Society." said Ichigo.

Uruhara couldn't believe he almost gave away Ichigo's father's secret!

"I can't believe this! One girl and you lose all sense of right and wrong!" said Renji.

"All I can say is that I really don't think he's a threat, at least not right now. But yeah, I did meet someone who went by that name. And before you ask.." he glared at Toshiro, "No. I will not say where!"

"Ichigo, you dumbass, only you would meet a miko!" Rukia taunted.

"Shut up!" he glared at her.

"Why didn't you just say that your project partner was the miko in the story?" she asked.

"Who said the girls were one in the same?" he countered, knowing he never gave that information.

"It's pretty damn obvious that the girl your all googly-eyed over is both the miko and project partner." stated Toshiro.

Another glare.

"You get defensive on both topics, you foolishly show your emotions too easily." interfered Byakuya.

"Regardless, I will speak with her before anything else is decided. Trust me, you'll want her opinion anyway."

"Whatever, we need to go Byakuya."

He nodded and they all said their farewells, with forcing Ichigo to promise contacting either Rukia or Renji on the status update with the miko.

(((00)))

It was the next morning and Kimi was reading her daughter's letter. Her Kagome, Kimi tried to wipe away some of the tears streaming down her face. She knew she would one day get this letter. A letter saying goodbye.

She sniffled as she re-read the letter, then searched for the letter addressed to Ichigo Kurosaki. Even though Kagome gave her permission to read the letter she wrote to the young man, she would respect her daughter's privacy.

Kagome left before Kimi could give her the news. The news that she found someone, someone that she wanted to spend the rest of her days with.

And that Kagome knew who he was.

But enough of that, she told Gramps to make sure that Souta got off to school on time, that she had to make a stop before she started her new job. She also told him that Kagome wouldn't be coming back for a while. She kept the part that she may not be coming back at all, to herself.

As she stepped out from her car, she noticed a presence behind her. Smiling softly, she turned and greeted her lover.

A/N: Not much for such a long time waiting for an update on this fic, but it is what it is. No need to list in the review of the huge delay, I know it took me forever. I'll list no reasons and/or excuses for slack. I can't believe it's almost been a year, so I apologize to those who still read it. I am still working on the next few chapters, I didn't realize the story was going to be this long! Thank you though, for still reading!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in the feudal era, along with an extra item neither one had time to question. They just grabbed it and ran. She still couldn't believe that she had never felt its presence before. Not even when she held it in her hands! She shook her head before she noticed Inuyasha taking in a large whiff.

"What is it?" she asked, prepared for anything.

"That dagger, the scent on it. It's faded, but…it almost seems familiar. But then again, not something that I've ever smelled before."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the small golden dagger hanging around her waist, just in front of her ningato. Great, another mystery!

They made their way quickly to the village, unfortunately she didn't have time for the warm welcome by the villagers. She nodded and gave a brief smile, but they could tell all was not well with their greatest defense.

It was hard on her for her to take care of this village when she not only traveled with the group, but was at home when not traveling. She tried to explain this to the village council after Kaede's passing, but they wouldn't hear her. They only said that they trusted her companions in her absence. And that often the former priestess Kikyo would protect them if needed in her absence while looking for Naraku.

Regardless, she would not be able to continue in her duties to the small village once this adventure finally came to a close, especially if it claimed her life.

"Soon." said Inuyasha, interrupting her thoughts.

"It won't be soon before long. I need to train, ugh, there's so many things that still needs to be done." she sighed.

They finally came to the clearing of her hut, and found humans, monks, and demons alike. In the center was Miroku keeping Sango and Kohaku in one of his shields. That wasn't a good sign. She immediately turned to Sesshomaru.

"Hn. He's the same boy who kidnapped my ward, yet your pack protects him."

"Sesshomaru! That's Sango's brother."

"So I've been told, just as he was under the influence of Naraku."

Something in the way he said that got her to thinking it over. Trying to think of what he said exactly. She knew he was trying to tell her something that he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Miroku, please release the shield before you pass out. What good would you be to Sango then?" Kagome pleaded.

He shakily nodded his head, "My apologies Lady Kagome, But Kohaku was threatening to take Rin again as well and hold her as hostage as well."

Kagome frowned at that bit of news, why didn't Sesshomaru say so? She immediately drew out her Ivasusaiga and held it to Kohaku's throat, completely ignoring the pleading look in Sango's eyes. If she acknowledged Sango at this point, then Kohaku would never take her seriously, or her threat.

"What do you want?"

Kohaku was still frowning, but released his sister nonetheless. "To speak with you in private. No one else." he said indicating his sister.

Kagome could tell this hurt her sister-friend, but felt it was best for now, to protect her in the end. She knew that no matter what she would not end this boys life, it would be like killing Souta. "Then follow me."

They weaved through the forestry around them. Knowing her pack would trust her, and hoping that all the others would let it be. After a good distance away, she set up her own barrier around the two. That's when she figured out what Sesshomaru was relaying to her.

"I know you are no longer under his control, why are you acting as if you are?" she asked out right. And why didn't she notice this sooner, as her group came across him quite a few times over the years. One of the few things keeping her sister sane. To simply know her only remaining kin was alive.

"H-how did you know?" he asked, eyes going wide.

"It's a good thing too, you'll need to keep away from him from now on, or he'll kill you."

"What? How? W-why?" He was fully expecting to be running this conversation, he was not expecting these turn of events.

"Those jewel shards of yours have now been purified."

Now it made sense, he thought, "Oh. It's true, I've had my memories back for 2 years now. It's been hard to keep from Sango all this time. But it's almost time, that's why I'm finally coming to her. To you."

"Explain please Kohaku, I think I understand why you did what you did, but…you've killed so many innocent people in the last couple years.""I did as was ordered, to keep myself informed. So that I could find a way to defeat him, to make him pay for every death he's caused."

"That must've been hard for you."

He kept his expression blank, "She's worth it."

Kagome wanted to cry for her sister, Sango was going to get her brother back. Finally. She was so happy for her, for her best friend, the girl who stayed so strong and fought so hard. It was hard to keep the moisture from her eyes. And to think that Kohaku…all this time, knowing and being haunted by what he was forced to do, to kill his family and kinsmen. "So are you Kohaku, I'm glad you were brave and strong enough to go through what you've had to endure."

"That's the past now, I do have some information for you. Are you sure that we cannot be overheard?"

She nodded her response.

"I'll trust you then, …he has been laying with the deceased miko for years. I know that you and her have been in contact with Kagura and are, together, working on a plan. Kikyo will betray both of your trust. She will spin it to put you both against each other."

She was shocked, "But..she's mated to Inuyasha!?" How could she hide the scent from Inuyasha?

He nodded, "Normally a demon mating is permanent, however. Her body is of clay, not flesh to be marked and claimed. So you know, Kagura is aware of my predicament. She has helped me, for her own selfish reasons, but still. She has helped me these past years, taking the brunt of Naraku's attention to spare me his wrath."

"I can't believe this. Kohaku, does Kagura know of Kikyo and Naraku's plans?"

She saw his immediate frown, "Not that I know, I don't know their true plans either."

She drew in a deep breath, "Okay, do you know when he plans to attack. Do you know what his weakness is?"

"Kikyo. Everything is about Kikyo. He tries and tries to rid the human crush he once had on her, only since they've been together, …its his one obsession."

"Other than trying to take over the world as it is." she said sarcastically.

"Hai. I can get you in his general direction, he's been hiding in the south."

"Okay, but we have to tell the others Kohaku. Otherwise I won't be able to protect you."

"So then, you accept me into your pack?" he said with a small boyish grin.

She was delighted to finally have one mystery solved, "As the seventh member, I welcome you with open arms."

She roughed his pony tail and then lowered the barrier around them. "Come."

(((00)))

Kimi watched as her future husband / mate stalked away, she understood his concern. He knew better than most of what Kagome was currently going through at this time in the past. He only told her snippets, and said that Kagome will need her before it was all over. Whether it be a shoulder to cry on, or to heal her wounds. That gave Kimi hope, the knowledge that her daughter would need her. That meant that she would survive.

She constantly felt horrible for allowing her then sixteen year old baby girl to travel through time. Helping her father come up with illnesses to explain her constant absences from school. But felt it was her destiny from the beginning.

Finally stepping into the Kurosaki clinic, she saw the boy her daughter has wanted to introduce her to, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, hello ma'am, my father will be out of his office shortly. I'm sorry, but I must be going now." he said moving past her.

"Ichigo?" she asked in a soft voice.

Recognition lit his eyes, "…I'm sorry, do I know you?" he only remembered the voice.

"We didn't get to meet, but you were in my kitchen Saturday morning. I am Kagome's mother, my name is Kimi."

"Oh! I was just headed over there, I was hoping to catch Kagome before she…"

"Unfortunately, she's not feeling very well and won…"

"She's already gone then?" he asked.

Kimi was correct in her choice of words, and hoped the boy knew what that would mean, "Yes. Last night sometime. So you know then?"

He nodded, "Damn. I really needed to speak with her before she went back…"

"I'm sure that she will return again soon. She's always kept us informed of her adventures."

Again, he nodded, "I guess I should get to school…"

"Wait please Kurosaki-san, Kagome, she…left this for you."

"Oh." he reached out and lightly grasped the unsealed envelope from Kagome's mother.

"I'll be seeing you around Ichigo, just because Kagome isn't here right now, doesn't mean you can't stop by. I know my father enjoyed telling that story to you, I'm sure he would like to tell you more…"

He wouldn't respond to her, but she just turned and walked away. She probably knew that he wouldn't take her up on that offer. But knew that courtesy demanded it. But if he found any extra time (yeah right), he just might stop by.

He walked his way to class, stopping in the park on the way. He sat down on the bench, took a deep breath, and opened the envelope.

It was a short note. So, why was he holding his breath?

_Ichigo, _

_I've dropped all of my classes until this is over. Inuyasha is here, and something has come up, so I must return. I doubt I'll be back soon, and honestly…I don't know my own fate yet. I don't even know if I'll ever return. Or if I'll survive. _

_You have brought me true happiness in the short time we've known each other. Happiness is a blessing in this time of war, so I thank you. _

_All I ask of you, is to not wait. _

_Kagome_

'Not wait?' he thought to himself, 'Good thing I've always had a hard time listening.'

(((00)))

A/N: I originally intended for Ichigo to be the 7th member, but it just didn't fit into the direction I want to take. Oh well, at least Sango gets her brother back! Thank you everyone for the reviews/favorites/alerts! Very awesome! To answer a few questions…

Music ADD: I hope I answered your question in this chapter update, if not let me know.

Shiroi no Yume: Not abandoned yet (it was almost a year tho!) I'll try to avoid such a long update again, I hope anyway. And now you know what's up with Kohaku! J More to come.

Sakura Lisel: You bring up very good questions, and more will be coming out in future chapters. I will definitely try to answer your questions. Hmm…

LeafeKnight7: Kimi's lover will be making their appearance soon, but not quite yet. I'm sure it can be guessed as to who it is though. And no, it isn't Ichigo's father, although that would be awkward! J

Thank you everyone else who has reviewed as well, they keep me encouraged, and I'm sorry if I missed anyone else. (Ayjah, Ichigo Mirai, deadpeace6868, Kuronueslover, & kitsunkuroushii) And to everyone else who has reviewed in previous chapters. I will try harder to keep updates coming out more consistently. THANKS!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Sango was happy.

Kagome was annoyed.

Sango was thrilled to have her brother back to her, memories and all.

Kagome was on edge with the constant bickering between Inuyasha and Kouga.

Sango cried, tears of joyous relief.

Kagome felt like crying out of frustration.

Sango was actually probably the only happy one in the whole camp. Kagome, was obviously trying to keep her cool. Sesshomaru and Touga kept to themselves for the most part, especially Sesshomaru, except of the occasional argument with the halfbreed. Inuyasha either argued with both Sesshomaru and Kouga, or wouldn't stop bothering his father with questions. But who could blame him, right? Kouga, when not pissing off Inu-baka, strategized with Kagome and hunted with his pack for food rations. There was tension throughout the whole group. It wasn't usually a good idea to travel with so many companions, but they were heading towards the same cause.

Even Kohaku and Rin were on edge, along with Shippo. Seems that the kids were growing up and the humans were becoming confused. Kohaku was now 15 years old, and Rin 13 (I know big age difference from 2 years ago, consider it one of those soap opera moves). Kagome could see the start of a crush forming in Rin's heart. Shippo didn't quite understand why Rin didn't want to play with him all the time, why she didn't like to play those 'baby' games as she told him.

Kagome felt her heart ache at the realization that the children were growing up, their innocence being tainted by Naraku's evil, it hurt to see and know that his presence will forever shape their lives. Especially she felt for Kohaku. After all, he was used as a puppet of Naraku. He met with evil head on, and is still battling to gain his self back.

Sango was doing a great job of helping with that.

"…back to your dead wench mutt!"

"Why you…"

"Ramen's ready!" Sango yelled.

Kagome really needed to tell her sister how much she loved her. She shared a glance with the female warrior, and both smiled. Oh what would she do without her Sango?

SLAP!

"This would be a great time to tell you Sango, that I've been working on a new necklace."

The people who understood what that meant, instantly paled and shuddered.

"Oh really? What kind? And who's it for?" asked a grinning Shippo, hoping she didn't mean for him.

"I'm still working the kinks out, but it'll be perfect for wandering hands…"

"Tell me more!" said Sango, a little too happily.

"With one word, it'll make that ill-intentioned hand find another bottom to feel up, more specifically, a male bottom."

Sango couldn't help herself and cracked up laughing, along with the kids. But the men were exceptionally pale now, and all gave the perverted monk their most devious glare.

"You will not touch this Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha nodded, "Agreed, same here. You will not touch this Inuyasha."

Miroku fainted. He simply fainted. Maybe it was Inuyasha talking about himself in third person?

(((00)))

"What the hell!? Where are these hollows coming from?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I haven't the slightest clue, but we'll find out I'm sure." said Hitsugaya.

"Shut up, the both of you!" screamed Renji.

"Hn. I see no openings where they could get through." muttered Byakuya.

"This is not good, there's no end!" shouted Rukia.

With each turn they were killing and wiping out the constant stream of hollows. In the back of Ichigo's mind he figured that Inuyasha's Wind Scar would do some good right about now, just to get rid of them all at once. Not like he wasn't up to the challenge or anything. Nothing to go all hollow over or anything.

It was as though as soon as he sat down in his class that afternoon, he could feel the swarm of hollows wreaking havoc on the souls. Excusing himself, he quickly made his way out of the campus and met up with Orihime and Chad, seemed as though Uryu was elsewhere.

He shed his body, and the three of them started to quickly taking out the hollows. They found themselves in dense forestry and linked up to Rukia and Renji.

They were at it for hours already and both the visiting Captains from the soul society decided to check things out. Only to have to enter the fight themselves.

Wait. This seemed…too familiar. Where have they ended up now?

"There! Do you see it!?" asked Captain Hitsugaya.

Byakuya quickly scanned the area, "Hai, they're streaming just west of here, that is the pinpoint."

"Should we go and cut off the source?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo nodded and they headed off, slicing through hollows as they went.

Ichigo had a strange sense of de ja vu, or was he really just in this area? He kept his gaze on the almost black and white stream of hollows erupting from the ground. What the hell?

"Dammit! That's the Higurashi shrine!" he yelled, going even faster. He was a blur as he came to what seemed to be the remains of the ancient well house. The same well house where he found out the truth of Kagome. As well as hie journeyed to the past with her himself. Turning, twisting, and slicing his Zanpacto through the hordes of hollows, determination set in his honey brown eyes. He would protect her family at all costs.

"Higurashi? The keepers of the sacred jewel?" muttered Toshiro, "Do you know the significance of this certain area the hollows are coming from?"

Ichigo sighed, now he had no choice, he had to tell them, "That's a well, and for Kagome, it's a portal to the past, into the feudal era. It's true, I went there myself and saw it with my own eyes."

"She's the…time traveling miko?" asked Rukia, "Like in the legend?"

"She's a lot more than that, let me tell you. I've never met anyone…well.." Ichigo blushed.

"Is she really hot or something?" asked Renji, wiggling those eyebrows.

Ichigo gave him the most threatening glare he could, and oddly enough so did Rukia.

"Must be!" he went on, not realizing the very real threat to his life.

"We don't have time for this nonsense!" said Toshiro, "Go!"

Ichigo actually did what was told and placed his entire concentration on wiping out as many of these hollows as he could. They were pouring out by the hundreds from the well, the same well he had just came back from, back from the feudal era. Hoping with everything he was, that her family was alright and not dead and that she was safe in the feudal era.

His gaze narrowed at that thought. Right, Kagome safe in the feudal era? Right when she is on the brink of war? That was not reality. He knew it was too fast to admit these feelings he had for her, but also knew that in the world he existed in, that he should cherish the emotions that came to him. He liked the girl a lot.

She called out to him in every demeanor a soul could call to someone. He recognized it in her gaze, the way only her eyes could sparkle like that as she gave him that smile. Or the amazing way her lips fit perfectly with his, and the way she melted into his arms. Yeah, it was fast. But he knew when to admit, if only to himself, that was in the fast track of falling head over heels for Kagome Higurashi.

And he's be damned if these hollows would destroy her family!

He never realized that he was completely isolated to himself near the well. And only noticed when it was too late, that Rukia and Orihime were screaming his name.

It had only dawned on him that he was in trouble, when he was no longer surrounded by hollows, but by the 4 walls of the old well.

(((00)))

"Hit the mark!"

"…Good shot Kagome!" shouted Sango from her position of a crouch, waiting on the return on her hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha ripped his claws through three lion demons, all baring their teeth and headed for Shippo and the others. Kouga was a whirlwind kicking his enemies to a high hell. Sesshomaru only had to use his whip once, to stop a panther demoness from attacking his ward.

"No Miroku! I need a survivor!" yelled out Kagome.

He quickly covered up his cursed hand, and gave her a quick nod. Kagome withdrew her new fang, allowing the combined powers to swirl in ropes around the blade and engulf the area.

"There's no one left Kagome!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

The victory was short lived however, as a tall lion demon in human form finally showed himself. Kagome slowly pointed her ivasusaiga toward him, allowing him to know her threat was very real.

She stared at the demon, he presented himself in a fierce show of power, like that of Sesshomaru or even Touga. He carried himself well, with pointed ears and fangs, a white mane of silky hair, golden on the tips. He was pale, but distinctly all lion. His eyes were the palest, iciest blue she had ever seen, almost pure white, except for the purple slits.

"I can't stand someone who sacrifices his people like that, it's sickening." she glared at the tall demon. He was obviously the one in command of the innocent lives lost today.

"Miko-sama, my apologies, I do not get many visitors to my lands."

"Lord Chikara, we had not realized we were already in the Southern Lands." came Sesshomaru's smooth voice.

Chikara dismissed the unspoken apology, he knew well enough that Sesshomaru-sama knew they'd already crossed the invisible boundary line. "It's of no offense Lord Sesshomaru." he eyed Touga, "Inu-no-Taisho? I had thought you long dead."

"Perhaps I am dead." he said mysteriously. "Perhaps I am here to haunt you Chikara, for attempting to kill my pups."

"Maybe I'll just send you back to where you belong."

Talk about immediate tension. Kagome's grip on her sword tightened, ready to spring into action as the two old demon lords stared each other down.

"Empty threats. Lord Chikara, we are tracking a vile spider named Naraku." offered Sesshomaru, this was after all, one of the four Lords of the Lands.

"Is this how you treat your people?" Kagome was angry, regardless if he was a demon lord or not. "You send them to slaughter visitors on your land?"

"Apologies Miko-sama, we have been expecting an attack from the creature you're looking for."

"So he's here then, Chikara-sama?" asked Miroku.

"Hai." he looked behind him, "Miwaku, come introduce yourself to the Lord of the West, and his father."

A full rare white demon lioness came out from the above trees and bowed graciously to…Kagome?

"Miko-sama, it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have waited many moons for this day." she said from her bowed waist.

Kagome's face darkened in a deep blush, "Uh…nice to meet you as well?"

Chikara stared at his daughter, "Miwaku…my daughter she can at times read the future."

Miwaku stood and stared straight at Sesshomaru, with no absolute expression on her face. He stared back the lioness demon, wondering what the look was for. He knew she would be the one to look away first, and he was never wrong. She did.

"A fortunate gift I'm sure." murmured Touga.

"My castle is just to the west, please, let us take refuge there for the evening. I will have a nice meal prepared for us all."

"Of cour…" said Touga.

But was cut off from Kagome, "After we bury his dead and I bless their graves."

"I would be most honored Miko-sama, and so would my men."

(((00)))

"Shit. We're not in Tokyo anymore, are we?" asked Renji

"Dumbass." Ichigo growled at him as he helped Orihime from the well. "We are still in Tokyo, just about 500 years in the past."

Byakuya looked around, still guarded in his stance, "Seems as though the hollows have disappeared."

"So it would." muttered Toshiro, "Will you now speak to us Ichigo? Is your miko here then?"

"She stays in a village not to far from here, I think I can remember the way." he said, looking around.

"Well then, we better hurry and find her. There has to be a reason why we were sent here. I just hope that we can all get back." observed Toshiro.

"Maybe we should try to jump back down the well." offered Orihime.

"Don't look at me! I'm not about to break my legs!" yelled out Renji.

"You should work on your landing." said Chad, only to have the red head glare at him.

"He's right, you should be able to make that jump and not injure yourself," agreed Rukia, "And don't give me that look!"

Renji just crossed his arms and walked ahead.

"HEY MORON!" Ichigo yelled, "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

Muttering colorful phrases to himself, he turned around and followed the rest of the group.

(((00))) Chapter End (((00)))

A/N: Thanks everyone! The support is fabulous! Yes, I never thought I would do it either, but I added two OC's. (Sighs) We'll see how far it goes.

Ayjah: Perhaps it won't stay sad too long after all, we'll see (evil grin!)

SurarOo: *pounces you back* Only time shall tell!

Ichigo Mirai: Thanks for your continued support!

thefarmguy: you guessed my weakness, I suck at action! I'll try harder though, there will be a little more fighting in the next coming chapters. I like uniqueness!

Shiroi noYume: I'm glad you were rooting for Kohaku, I just love all the secondary characters!

Kuronueslover: Ichi & Kag should be meeting up sometime soon, hopefully on decent terms!

Tri-Emperor of The Twilight: That sounds so badass! I love it! Now if only I can write decent fight scenes! I need practice!

zoey tamagachi: great teamwork! (this is for Shippou too!)

Music ADD: Don't tell anyone, but I thought it was adorable too. Crap, I just posted it for everyone to see. Oh well…thx!

wolfsaver-ladey: Thanks for the double cookies! They were yums!

A/N: I hope no one minds that I started responding to reviews this way, if so, let me know and I'll respond via PM from now on. It's my way of showing everyone how much I appreciate the feedback!


End file.
